Of Course I Wanna Build a Snowman
by Alvarie Army
Summary: Elsa is being pressured to get married and have a child, but she is just starting to enjoy her new-found freedom. What will the Snow Queen do when she meets the Spirit of Winter, a kindred spirit?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. But if I did, I would a make a Jelsa movie my first priority! (Seriously, can we start a petition or something?)**

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" a young voice asked cautiously, peering around the intricately designed door. Pretty orange hair fell as Anna leaned her head into the room, immediately feeling the cold from her sister's powers. A warm hand gently squeezed her own from the left and her nerves instantly settled as a smile pushed to her lips. As she leaned in a little bit more, she saw the platinum blonde hair that unmistakably belonged to Elsa. "Can we come in, Elsa?"<p>

Nodding her head quietly, Elsa pushed herself away from the glossy mirror and stood up. A stray lock of pale hair fell in her eyes as she locked onto the couples' linked hands, and a smile fought at her lips. However, she was able to suppress it and keep a regal, disinterested look. Her heart pounded fiercely at her chest as she said, "What do you need, Anna?" Nervous that her fidgeting fingers would give away her excitement, Elsa tucked them behind her back.

Now scared of asking her sister the very serious question, Anna's smile faltered. It had been almost five months since Elsa had acted so cold and distant from her, and the feeling brought back bad memories. Kristoff gave the princess's hand another comforting squeeze and nodded encouragingly. Anna sucked in a deep breath and anxiously blurted, "Will you bless my wedding to Kristoff?" The words were rushed together and the girl's eyes began searching her sister's face for any signs of approval.

Despite the suddenness of the marriage, Elsa had been expecting it and was unable to hold her smile back anymore. A joyous grin graced her lips as she tossed her arms around the couple, feeling a wave of cold jump through her body. She'd been feeling those strange surges a lot more in the past several months, but she had no way to know where they were coming from. "Of course I'll bless this marriage. You and Kristoff are obviously made for each other, and it would be wrong for me to deny either of you two happiness." Her frosty eyes flickered between the two happy faces.

The couple returned the hug as happy tears filled their eyes. For several minutes, they simply stood together crying out of pure happiness until Elsa politely excused herself. She had official business to attend to as the queen of Arendelle, and her mind could not be too sidetracked. It had been brought to the attention of the Royal Court that Elsa had not even made a move to produce an heir, and that needed to be fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this story probably won't become a <strong>**_main_**** focus of mine until I finish the other ones, but I just wanted your opinion. And yeah, Jack hasn't made an appearance but he will. Should I upload a ROTG chapter with Jack? Like, he goes to Arendelle just after becoming a Guardian or something to check out the ice castle? What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Janel: Thanks! :) And I figured I should at least throw Jack into the mix, since he is a major part of the story.**

**Guest: The next few chapters should be longer, but these are mostly introductions. And I hope it turns out to be amazing, because I ship Jelsa so hard. Haha!**

* * *

><p>Snow danced off the end of the hooked staff as Jack Frost twirled it around his arms, chuckling at the children's delighted cheers. Even as some of them grew into teenagers, every child held their belief firmly in their hearts. It brought a warm feeling to the otherwise frozen winter spirit and the smile on his lips grew even wider.<p>

For the ninth time that day, Jack counted the amount of children sitting and playing around the park. Just as he was about to end his show, his chest was met with tightly packed white sphere flying through the air. Unable to maintain his balance at the suddenness of the attack, the winter spirit fell off the fence and landed in the snow. The smile disappeared and was replaced with a mischievous smirk, and he immediately began plotting revenge.

One of the children squealed in glee as snowballs flew over the fence, bombarding the youngsters as they hurried to find a place to hide. From his side of the fence, Jack could hear them shouting orders at each other as the assault continued. "Sophie, hide under the bench!" someone shouted, knowing the youngest member of the group was not good at hiding. As these words reached Jack's ears, he let up on the amount of snowballs that flew over the barrier and prepared for direct combat.

Just as he let go of the first snowball, a large hole opened up next the young Guardian. Two long, soft ears poked up from the hole, twisting various ways before the rest of the large rabbit hopped out. As though they all knew what was happening, the children began throwing snowballs at each other and allowed Jack to focus on the business at hand. "You're wanted at the Pole, Frost," Bunnymund said, sounding disappointed in the winter spirit.

Confused at the message, Jack watched Bunny leap back into the hole. "What did I do wrong this time?" Jack wondered out loud, regaining the attention of the children. Some of them snickered at the spirit's choice of words, knowing it wasn't the first time he had gotten in trouble. However, despite their snickers, there was a small wave of disappointment passing through the children. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a week or two."

Even though he kept his tone upbeat in front of the children, he couldn't prevent the annoyance that flared through him as he flew for the North Pole. Deciding to make them pay for taking unnecessary time away from his first believers, Jack flew over to Europe in hopes of adding to the winter magic. He couldn't help but notice the increased snow over one of the smaller countries, but he decided to ignore it. _Some places get more snow than others, right?_ He tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something wasn't right when a powerful shock raced through his body. Temporarily unable to control his abilities, Jack was sent tumbling towards the earth at an alarming rate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Janel: Thanks, and I agree. JELSA 4EVER! And again, thank you.**

**Jamjelly: *eyes suspiciously* Have you been inside my mind recently or something? Cause that was very close to what I have been planning... Hmm.**

**Okay, to the fans in general, this chapter should be kinda long because now I am going to be combining viewpoints. So hang on to your hats, crowns, staffs, and whatever you else you people carry around with you!**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her large study, shuffling through the multitude of documents and papers scattered over her desk. Her head pounded at the stress of trying to find a suitable husband, and the extra paperwork was not helping. Deciding that she would never be able to accomplish anything in the small confines of the castle, the young queen scooped the files into her arms and hastily walked down the halls. The thought of returning to the beautiful palace she had made several months earlier brought a smile to Elsa's dark pink lips.<p>

Snow billowed behind her as the queen decided to run faster, the papers fluttering in her tight grasp. Cheerful laughs sounded as several of the young children of the kingdom watched their queen's beautiful powers. Before too long, Elsa was running and laughing along with the youngsters, grateful that she no longer had to conceal her unique abilities. It was the most fun she had had since the Royal Council had begun pressuring her into marriage.

After minutes of running and climbing, Elsa finally reached her grandest creation. Columns of ice stretched up to meet the sky as the setting sun created a kaleidoscope of colors as it filtered through the enchanted ice. A loud growl sounded from inside, freezing the queen in her tracks as she tried to remember the very familiar sound. Her eyes widened in delight as she placed the deep sounding roar, shocked that her guardian still lived. "Marshmallow, are you in here?" she called through the corridors of ice.

Barely a moment passed before the large creature rounded the corner, smiling at the woman who had created him. Marshmallow made his way over to Elsa and pulled her into a tight hug, showing how much the large creature had missed the monarch. "Mama's back?" Marshmallow asked as he set Elsa back on the ground.

"Yes, Mama's back," Elsa replied, noticing the crown glittering on the large creatures head. She chuckled as the golden crown slipped to one side of Marshmallow's head, unable to stay put in the snow. With her arms crossed, the snow queen began tapping her fingers against her arm as she set her face into a disappointed scowl. "Marshmallow, did you take my crown and not tell me about it?"

Nervous, the protective creature hastily pulled the crown off his head and held it out to Elsa. "Mama wants it back?" he asked, looking somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't get to keep the beautiful crown. His mouth curved into a frown as he continued to hold it out, not noticing the playful smirk on Elsa's face. After a few moments, Marshmallow realized that Elsa was only joking and happily put the crown back on his head. "Thank you, Mama."

Grinning widely, Elsa gave her protector a loving hug, her mind thoroughly distracted from the thoughts of marriage and heirs. Sorting through those files of nearby royalty would have to wait until she had finished catching up with her sweet creature. "I would do anything for my family," she whispered against the creature's snow.

* * *

><p>Snow flew around him as Jack finally landed, not sure of where he was or what had happened. His staff lay several feet away from him and the winter spirit raced to grab the discarded wooden rod. After waiting for his head to stop throbbing from the long fall, Jack looked around and spotted a beautiful creation. Just less than one hundred yards away was a mystical looking castle, appearing to be made purely out of ice. Elegant steps led to the grand double doors, which were attached to a sophisticated palace.<p>

Unable to control himself at the sight of such a marvelous creation, Jack Frost let out a long, low whistle. Wanting to get closer, the spirit attempted to summon the wind, shocking himself when it decided to help him again. Grinning widely, Jack floated up to the nearest window and looked in, shocked by what he saw. _How is that girl not freezing? That dress does not look like it was designed for the cold,_ he thought, narrowing his frosty blue eyes.

The young woman was sitting at a well-crafted desk, which also appeared to be made of ice. In fact, the closer Jack studied the room (and the castle itself), the more he realized that the only things not made of ice were the girl and the papers resting on the desk. She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose as though fighting a headache and the Guardian of Fun decided she needed to relax and enjoy herself. Laughing to himself, Jack released one of his special snowflakes, watching as it landed on her platinum blonde hair.

After shaking her head in confusion, the woman began smiling and dancing around the ice office. Her lips moved as though she were singing, and Jack blew the window open so he could hear what she was saying. Suddenly, the regal looking woman turned her hands to the wall and the ice blasted away, replaced with a large balcony. As she continued walking forward, passing directly beneath Jack, the balcony began to slope and she ran for the soft snow.

_"My power flurried through the air into the ground,"_ she sang loudly, using her fingers to slice off the translucent sleeves of her dress. As she belted out the next line, the woman used her strange powers to evaporate a majority of the skirt, ending it four inches above her knees. As she finished the verse, the mystical woman made a white belt form around her thin waist and the fabric of her shirt reached behind her to form a sparkling tank top. _"Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone."_

As she finished the last two lines, her shoes morphed from dainty heels to icy white combat boots. _She's hot,_ Jack thought as he looked over her outfit, approving every change mentally. Still dancing and laughing from the effects of the snowflake, the young lady twirled into what appeared to be a monstrous snowman. "What is that thing?" the winter spirit exclaimed, never seeing anything like it before.

A heavy realization dawned on the spirit as he caught sight a golden shine coming from the creatures head. The woman Jack had been watching for almost five minutes was not just another average lady. She was royalty.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Elsa can't see Jack... yet. But she will! I just don't want to rush the relationship, because I know a lot of stories do that. And was this long enough, or too long, or too short? Let me know and I can make adjustments as necessary! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Iris J.F. : Thanks, I think this is a good length, too. There's about 500 words for each point of view, so around 1000 words for each chapter!**

**Ceera: I've continued! :)**

**Janel: Thanks, that was what I was going for! Most relationships don't just happen in a day, and I wanted to avoid doing that.**

* * *

><p>The harsh sound of roughly blowing wind snapped Elsa out of her daydream. Looking down at the sheet of paper she had been subconsciously doodling on, the young queen noticed a strangely familiar looking man grinning back at her. The drawing so well-done that she couldn't bring herself to throw it away, so instead she folded the paper and slipped it into a pocket. Despite the familiarity of the person on the paper, Elsa couldn't place a name to his face.<p>

She laughed at herself for even trying to figure out who that person might be, since nobody in the kingdom looked even remotely like the person in the drawing. As far as Elsa could tell, no young man had hair as white as the freshly fallen snow or eyes bluer than the sky. "He looks someone straight out of the fairy tales Anna and I used to read as kids," she said to herself as she packed up the rest of the documents.

As Elsa rushed through the halls of the castle in Arendelle, she couldn't pull her thoughts away from the drawing. Picture upon picture of possible suitors greeted her as she flipped through the pile, but her mind was stuck on the mythical looking boy. Moonlight filtered through her window and fern frost swirled onto the clean grass. Deciding to test her powers, Elsa walked over to the window and placed each of her fingertips on the glass. Ice spread from where her skin met the smooth surface, but it did not form the intricate pattern of the fern frost.

"Some things are best left to the legends, aren't they?" she said aloud, smiling as she began sketching patterns in the frost. There weren't any specific patterns except for the intricate crown she had drawn, looking as delicate as the one she'd given to Marshmallow. "Which story did Mama and Papa used to tell me about the fern frost? Hmm…" Elsa's eyebrows drew together in concentration as she tried to remember the story she had loved so much.

Wondering if there were any hints she might have accidently left on the drawing, Elsa pulled it from the pocket and began examining. In the bottom left corner were two letters, written in Elsa's regal script. _JF_, clear as the full moon beaming in through frost-covered windows. "Frost…" the queen muttered, her eyes narrowing in focus as she tried hard to remember. "Jack Frost," she exclaimed, shocking herself with the suddenness of the memory.

A hopeful voice from nearby softly asked, "Did she just say…"

Jumping out of fright, Elsa began surveying her large room as she tried to find the source of the voice. None of the guards or other servants sounded remotely like the silky smooth voice Elsa had heard, but there did not seem to be anyone around. "Who's there? Show yourself at once," she ordered in her most commanding tone.

"Guess not," the same voice muttered, sounding utterly defeated and disappointed. The frost on the window thickened slightly as a flash of silver caught the queen's eyes. She ran over and pushed against the glass, looking around the night sky for anything silver. Rather than the silver she was looking for, Elsa was greeted with a royal blue hoodie coated with frost. Shocked, she slapped her hands to her mouth and stammered backwards, tripping over her boots. A cold hand shot out and caught her, not allowing her to fall to the floor. "You okay?"

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Jack asked smoothly as he helped the regal woman back to her feet, noticing how much she was blushing. Her turquoise eyes lowed to the rebellious boots and she quickly kicked them off, obviously seeing them as an obstacle. The winter spirit couldn't help but smile at how embarrassed she was for such a small accident. With the boots discarded at the foot of her large bed, the young lady took a seat at an ornate table as she caught her breath.<p>

Unsure of what to do, Jack hovered just outside the window while waiting for the woman to give him instructions. A warm smile pulled at her lips as she beckoned the spirit into her room, using her hand to gesture to a nearby seat. "Would you care to sit down, or do you plan on staying out there all night?" Her voice emitted confidence with a slight undertone of humor, as though she were challenging the white-haired male.

Running his hand through his hair nervously, Jack floated through the window and sat down opposite of the woman. She tugged at the ends of her platinum blonde braid and Jack noticed that snowflakes decorated her long hair. Unable to stand the silence that filled the room, the winter spirit began drumming on the table with his fingers. Finally, he blurted out, "Are you a princess or something?"

As soon as the words left the Guardian's mouth, the woman burst into a fit of laughter. "That was quite unexpected," she said through her laughter, lowering her eyes to the table as she tried to regain control. "No, I'm not a _princess_." From the way she had stressed the word, Jack couldn't help but feel that there was something the woman was keeping from him.

"If you aren't a princess, what are you?" Jack asked, realizing that he probably sounded extremely rude. Still, he couldn't mask his intense curiosity about the lovely young woman, or the powers she obviously had. But Jack wasn't as concerned about her abilities as he was about her royal status. In all of his 323 years, the spirit had never met a royal person, let alone a royal who could see him.

The woman's full lips pulled into an even wider smile as she observed the spirit, her gaze lingering on his hair. With a mischievous glint tainting her large eyes, the woman pushed herself off the chair and stood straight up. In a regal voice, the woman proudly announced, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Still smiling playfully, Elsa dipped into a deep curtsy and beckoned for Jack Frost to stand up as well. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Frost."

Jack couldn't contain his laughter at the formal title the queen had just tried to use on him. Soon, Elsa was laughing along with him and they began showing off their powers. "So, you didn't know how to control it? That must have been horrible!" Jack said as Elsa began explaining, a sorrowful look in his blue eyes. Children should not have to go through such terrifying events as Elsa had, or have to keep such dangerous secrets.

"It terrified me, knowing that I could hurt the people I loved," Elsa said, shuddering at the memories. "But now everything is much better. My powers are under _my_ control, not the other way around." As she said these reassuring words, Jack couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now she can see him. And I think Elsa might still be under the influence of Jack's snowflake. *laughs* Anyways, I'm glad so many people like this story, and I have so many awesome ideas for it! I wish I could tell them to you all right now, but I don't want to give any spoilers! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Janel: Haha, no, I'm just an average high school author. But I'm glad you think my writing is that good!**

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: I could ****_feel_**** the enthusiasm through my computer! Haha! I'm shocked you ****_love_**** it so much! :)**

**TaylorSwift1255: Thank you so much. Coming up with ideas isn't a problem for me; it's writing them down in a good way!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the partially closed drapes, waking Elsa from her deep slumber. The events of the previous night brought a smile to her face as she stretched her stiff limbs. A high-pitched scream rang through the halls of the castle, and Elsa was racing down the halls to find the source. <em>"That sounds like Anna,"<em> she thought in fear, praying that her younger sister had not been injured.

"Stop screaming! I promise I'm not going to hurt you," a familiar voice said hastily, as though trying to reassure the teenage princess. Elsa burst through the doors just in time to see Anna bring the wooden broom down on the silver-haired spirit. Clearly caught off guard, Jack fell from his place in the air and landed on the ground with a painful _THUD_. He let out a soft moan of pain and began rubbing his forehead, where a bruise was already forming. "What'd you do that for?"

Her eyes wide with shock and fear, Anna's grip on the broom tightened until her knuckles had turned bright white. She looked at her sister's astonished face, unsure of what to do with the strange looking man. "Who is that?" she demanded, pointing a finger vaguely at the area where Jack had fallen. Her trembling hand remained in the air as she stared at Elsa, waiting for an answer about the winter spirit.

Elsa shook her head and sighed, trying to think of how to explain the sudden appearance of such a unique looking person. It was not helpful that Anna had already seen him floating in midair, going so far as to knock him down. But before the queen could even respond, Jack stood up, with the assistance of the wall, and looked straight into the princess's blue eyes. "You know, you could have just asked _me_ who I am."

Still unsure about the winter spirit leaning against the wall, Anna shook her head and turned to Elsa. However, Elsa held her ground and kept her mouth sealed, waiting for Jack to explain for himself. The queen watched patiently as Jack switched his weight from his right foot to his left one, wincing slightly. "Is your ankle alright?" Elsa asked, noticing how swollen his ankle had become in the few minutes she's been there.

"Don't worry about me, Your Highness," Jack responded, forcing a smirk through his grimace of pain. Again, he shifted his weight so he was standing the foot that was not swollen. Then he turned to look at Anna, still holding that playful smirk, and he said, "I am Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun."

Anna gasped, her eyes lighting up in excitement as she tossed her arms around the winter spirit. "Is that really you? You look so different; I can't believe it's the same person! Did you cut your hair or… Is that hoodie new?" The princess bombarded the spirit with questions, smiling wide as she waited for his answers. By that point, Anna was excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet, watching Jack closely as though he might fly away at any moment.

Elsa watched curiously as the two people began sharing stories from the past ten years. _"How do they know each other?"_ she wondered, leaving so they could catch up.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe how grown up she is,"<em> Jack though as Anna talked about discovering her sister's abilities. As he went to ask Elsa about her personal experience during that time, he noticed that she was not in the room. He looked around the room as Anna continued talking, explaining the adventure she went on to stop the eternal winter. She seemed blissfully unaware that her sister had left the room, and he was hesitant to let her know. "Anna, I don't mean to interrupt, but where did Elsa go?"

Eyebrows wrinkling in confusion, Anna glanced around the room as though her sister had simply moved. "I don't know, Jack," she said, still looking around. "Maybe she went to her study on the third floor. She's been spending a lot of time there lately." The fear Jack had felt lifted slightly as the words flew out of Anna's mouth.

"Do you mind if I check on her? Just to make sure she's safe," Jack asked, already inching closer to the door. His small actions clearly didn't go unnoticed by the princess, but she didn't seem to mind either. The spirit was shocked when Anna beat him out the door, already calling for someone else. A smile pulled at Jack's lips as he thought about how little the girl had changed. She had grown up, but she still had the heart of a little child.

A trail of ice formed about half-way down the hall, leading Jack straight to the missing queen. Her platinum blonde hair was still messy from sleep and her bright blue pajamas were extremely wrinkled. Still, Jack couldn't help but think she looked good for someone who had just woken up. Remembering the events on the mountain, Jack wondered if she had made her pajamas by herself as well. The color seemed right.

"Your Highness?" he called from the doorway, getting a startled jump out of the queen. Her face heated into a deep blush when she realized that it was only Jack, and the spirit couldn't control his laughter. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

Elsa turned around in an attempt to hide her blush, but Jack could still see her face in the mirror. Tears made her eyes glisten as she hastily began trying to rid herself of the blush still covering her face. "Yes, I'm perfectly alright. And you don't need to say 'Your Highness,' Jack. Just call me Elsa." From his spot behind her, Jack watched as she began wringing her hands in front of her, clearly still nervous.

As the queen's request sunk in, Jack realized that she must have had a hard time adjusting to being queen. From the little bit he had gathered the previous night, Elsa had kept her powers, and herself, hidden from the world for most of her life. "Sure thing, Elsa," Jack said in a chipper voice, trying to help the queen calm down. He watched in the mirror for any signs that Elsa might have been relaxing.

Finally, her face returned to its usual pale color but the blush had left a dusting of frost on her cheeks. "Thank you, Jack," Elsa said with a small smile on her lips. Jack smiled back, even though she probably couldn't see it. Then the queen turned around and looked straight into the spirit's eyes, creating an uneasy feeling in Jack. "Now, I want to know how you know my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the "tip of the iceberg!" Get it? Iceberg? Jack Frost, Elsa, ice? No, okay. Anyways, this really is just the beginning of the good parts. More is on the way! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: I think that's a compliment, so thank you! :)**

**Guest: I tried to add a bit more emotion, but she is still bottling them up. Force of habit, you know?**

**Janel: Glad you liked my joke! :D And I update the moment I finish writing, so blame my perfectionistic behavior! (Still not a professional writer!)**

**Liv4luv: Thanks, but I just have too much time on my hands. And what is the other one?!**

* * *

><p>Elsa felt a strong wave of guilt wash through her as Jack explained why he had left Arendelle for so long. If it hadn't been for her magic, the winter spirit and Anna could have remained friends for all of those years. The longer the queen thought about these things, the stronger the guilt became and the heavier it felt on her heart. <em>"I literally <em>ruined_ my sister's life,"_ she thought, horrified at how much damage her powers had caused.

Seeming to notice her expression, Jack stopped the story and turned to look at the queen. "Are you okay, Elsa?" he asked calmly, not knowing how much damage she had caused through her powers. Everything seemed to stem from her inability to control the magic coursing through her veins, and none of her thoughts could quell the horror she felt.

Not wanting to cause any more distress than she already had, Elsa nodded and looked away from the winter spirit. She knew that if she tried to give him a verbal response, her voice would betray her. Suddenly, a cold shock raced through her arm as a firm, solid substance wrapped around her hand. When she looked down, Elsa was greeted with the sight of Jack's pale hand, tightly holding her own. "I promise I'm fine."

"If you say so," Jack responded, taking his hand away with an unsure expression dancing across his features. Deep down, Elsa knew there was nothing she could say that would eliminate the winter spirit's suspicion. However, there were plenty of things to distract him, so Elsa asked more about her sister's childhood with Jack. His eyes lit up as he said, "She always used to talk about how much fun she used to have with you when you were little."

Another wave of painful guilt washed over Elsa as she thought about all those years she had ignored Anna. Blinking back tears, the young queen began pacing the room as she anxiously tugged at the ends of her hair. "I nearly killed her. How was I supposed to play with her when one wrong move would _kill_ her?" Elsa said, feeling her anxiety grow with each word she spoke. The memory still felt like a dagger to her heart, twisting so the cut would be deeper.

After pacing for several minutes, cold waves of shock raced through Elsa's arms as Jack firmly grabbed her hands. His blue eyes pierced into her, breaking through the teary gaze and flighty emotions. "Elsa, pull yourself together," he said, his fingers squeezing even tighter. "Your sister never complained about you isolating yourself from her. She just wanted to know why. Stop beating yourself up, because now Anna has the answer to the only thing she ever wanted." Elsa could feel her eyes flickering nervously as the winter spirit's fingers began to dig tighter into her arms.

"You're hurting me," she said after his grip became so strong she could no longer take it. Looking shocked, Jack let go of Elsa's arms and backed away. The pain remained several minutes after the spirit had let go, and the queen noticed the beginnings of bruises on her slender arms. Not wanting anyone to worry, she used her powers to change her clothes yet again.

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't help but watch as the bruises formed on Elsa's arms, creating the same shape as his hands. <em>"Was I really holding her that tight?"<em> he wondered, shocked that he could do so much damage without meaning to. He watched sadly as she created a light blue sweater to cover up the injuries he had caused the young queen. He did not understand how he had gotten that angry over something that should not have bothered him at all. After all, the Guardian had only known Elsa for a few hours, not even a full day.

Trying to bring about a different topic, one that would not spark such a strong rage, Jack tentatively asked, "Who is Kristoff?" The foreign name felt strange in Jack's mouth, yet it was easier to say than some of the names he had encountered. As far as the winter spirit could tell, Kristoff was a male name, so this man must have been very important to Anna.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jack caught Elsa's full lips pulled into a slight smile as she stared happily at the ground. After a few moments, the queen lifted her head so she was looking at Jack and said, "Kristoff is Anna's fiancé." The winter spirit could feel the happiness radiating from Elsa as she spoke, clearly overjoyed that her sister was engaged. _"Wow, I really missed a lot,"_ Jack thought, fully aware of how much Anna had grown since he had been gone. So much had changed and the spirit could only hope that things had changed for the better.

"How long have they been engaged?" Jack wondered out loud, not realizing that he had spoken his thoughts. When he heard laughter from the queen, he jumped, unaware that she had heard his own ponderings. Once he realized what had happened, due to his lack of human interaction, he also began laughing. It was the second time the two of them had started laughing over something that seemed completely dull.

Elsa was the first to calm down, and she promptly responded to his question. "They've known each other for close to five months, but have only been engaged since yesterday morning." She smiled even wider with each word she spoke, and Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for the loneliness the queen must have felt. Hidden away from the world with virtually no human interaction, and even then it would have been very limited and restricted.

_"There must be something I can do to let Elsa have some freedom,"_ Jack thought to himself, keeping his mouth tightly sealed. He was determined to allow the queen a chance at freedom, to love, to laugh, to _feel_. No matter what happened, Jack decided, he would ensure that Elsa got the freedom she deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jack's POV was a <strong>**_little_**** bit short, but I'll make up for it sooner or later. Besides, it is finally getting to the really good parts! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**faultymindpalace: Thanks, I'll keep that mind. :)**

**junbug515: Glad you love it!**

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: That is what I was going for. :) Jack has become so thoughtful since becoming a Guardian. (You really see that in this chapter)**

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Jack is working on doing his thing, but he doesn't have an actual plan yet! Haha~**

**CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ: Can I just say that your username took me forever to type out? And thank you so much!**

**FishsticksandCustard: A Doctor Who fan? I'm glad you think my story is fantastic! 3 And this writing style takes me forever to get done!**

**darth jennab: Okay, so I tried to explain it a little bit in this chapter. Let me know if you are still confused later! And you are welcome!**

**Liv4Luv: It's okay. And I think I'd rather just write as a hobby, but I'm glad you like it. I'll be sure to let you know if I go pro! Haha~**

**Janel: Just... thanks! I have no words that can express the gratitude I feel for you. I look forward to reading your reviews every chapter, so just thank you! :) 3**

**Guest: Honestly, I don't know yet either. But I might use your idea. *wink wink***

**emotionalgirl123: I love that you love it! And I always update the moment I finish writing!**

**N1kk1 Starlet: Thanks. I like reading other people's fics too because it helps me get over my writer's block sometimes. And I love Kristanna, so naturally I am going to throw them in there! :)**

**Wow, that was the most reviews EVER for one of my stories! I love all you guys, reviewers, favoriters, and followers! Thanks to all of you!**

* * *

><p>Elsa watched silently as Jack flew through the wide hallway, leaving a slight trail of frost and snow behind him. The queen couldn't help but smile as she slowly closed the door, thinking about how similar their powers were to each other. <em>"I wish I could fly like him, though,"<em> she thought wistfully, imagining the feeling of nothing but the wind to support her weight. Realizing how long she had simply been standing with her back against the door, the monarch made her way over to the desk and began flipping through the papers.

There was a soft, almost questioning, knock at the door before it flew open causing the knob to hit the wall. A crack formed on the wood of the door from the impact with the hard stone of the wall. Standing in the doorway was a large man wearing clothes that suggested to the queen that he was from Russia. His sapphire eyes scanned the room, which had developed a thick coating of ice from Elsa's fright. "Where is he?" the large man demanded.

Still in shock from the sudden interruption of her work, Elsa was unable to form any words. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest, the sound of rushing blood loud in her ears. "Who?" she squeaked out, her throat tight from the fear she felt in the presence of such a tall, intimidating man. His face reflected a feeling of anger and annoyance, showing clearly through his facial features.

The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes, apparently trying to calm himself. Slowly but surely, Elsa felt the anger fleeing the room and her ice began retract with each passing second. Now under complete control, the man pulled his mouth into a soft smile and bent down so he was closer to the queen's height. "I am here looking for Jack. Have you seen him anywhere?" The man's accent also suggested that he was from Russia, making his kind words sound relatively violent.

"He just went down the hallway," Elsa replied, clutching her hands tightly behind her in hopes of concealing her powers. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand upright as the man stared at her suspiciously, obviously not believing her words. Not liking the feeling of his state, Elsa said, "Sir, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I would not lie about the whereabouts of someone in my kingdom. Do you have any reason for doubting my words?"

As she spoke, Elsa felt empowered by her words, as though they reaffirmed her position as queen and brought a new power to her. Eyes widened in shock, the man dropped into a deep bow and began apologizing to the queen for his doubts. Frowning, Elsa remained silent until he lifted himself up and was back to his normal height. "I have simply never met another person who could cover a room in such a thick layer of ice," the man explained, hitting his fingers against the ice on the wall.

Feeling her eyes begin to tear up with the terror of being discovered, Elsa spun around and sat at her desk. "Well, as I said earlier, Jack went down the hall," she said, her throat feeling tight from the blocked tears. She prayed that the man had not heard the slight crack of her words or the tightness of her voice.

* * *

><p>A deep Russian voice rang through the halls, reaching Jack's ears as he floated down the hallway to find a quiet room. The intensity of the voice caused the winter spirit to freeze in midair as he realized that North had flown down to Arendelle to search for the young Guardian. <em>"Oh yeah, Bunny told me that North needed to talk to me. He must be freaking out right now,"<em> Jack thought nervously, already racing to find Elsa, fearing that she might be in danger. Her powers resembled the spirit's abilities too much, which might make North suspicious.

"Well, as I said earlier, Jack went down the hall," Elsa said, her voice shaking with fright, just as Jack burst through the doors. Two pairs of blue eyes turned and stared at him, one set reflecting anger and relief, the other begging for help. Jack couldn't help but feel angry at North for scaring the beautiful queen, knowing that his mission would be even harder. "Is this your… friend, Jack?"

A feeling of hesitancy flared through the spirit as his frosty eyes narrowed at North, upset that he had traumatized a young woman just because Jack had not shown up for a small meeting. "More or less," Jack responded, his words filled with the icy hatred he was feeling towards the older, more experienced Guardian. "He's more of a _mentor_ than anything else."

Jack watched as North's sapphire eyes narrowed at him, displaying a mixture of negative emotions. The relief had disappeared, replaced with anger and displeasure at Jack's shenanigans. "Excuse me, Your Highness, I need to speak with Jack," North said, clearly trying to keep his voice calm so as not to frighten Elsa anymore. Frowning slightly, Elsa nodded her head and took a few steps back into the room, obviously still frightened. Jack wanted to comfort her, to assure her that he would never allow North to hurt her. However, he was forced out of the room and into the hallway before he could do anything.

"What were you thinking, Jack?" North demanded as soon as the door had closed. His fingers still squeezed the knob to the point that the man's knuckles had turned white. Jack floated back a few feet until he was pressed against the other wall, thinking about the last time he had seen North so angry. It was when they fought Pitch, and he hadn't even seemed so much angry as disappointed. "I summoned you to the Pole, and you make a stop in this small country?"

Suddenly, indignation fueled Jack's body and his words were powered by the feeling. "It wasn't like I _planned_ on falling in this place! And did you really just expect me to leave Elsa alone after she told me about her horrible childhood? Isn't that what we are supposed to be _guarding_?" Jack demanded, trying to keep his voice low so as not to alert Elsa of the argument. He felt his own eyes narrow at the other Guardian, knowing that he needed to get his emotions under control before he could talk to Elsa again.

Almost as though he sensed the spirit's unease of the fight, North sighed and released his grip on the doorknob. "What do you mean you _fell_?" he asked instead, obviously putting a great deal of effort into controlling his emotions. His eyes softened as he took a small step away from the door, moving over so he was leaning against the nearby wall. "You have the wind at your beck and call; you do not just _fall_."

Jack thought back to the feeling of losing control, so similar to when he had visited Anna as a young girl. He had not had control of the snow or the wind back then, and he had chosen to leave Arendelle for fear of getting hurt. _"Man, I was really selfish,"_ he thought, feeling disgusted at his own behavior from not even ten years earlier. "Elsa has powers much like mine, but hers are much less… predictable," Jack explained, trying to find the appropriate words. "I think she unknowingly took away my control of the elements."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so many reviews, follows, favorites... I was shocked! You people make this worth it, and I just love you all! Seriously, please keep reviewing, because it always makes me feel so good. I love replying to you before each chapter, because it means that I'm doing something right. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you get on with your lives! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for so long! None of my ideas seemed to work, or the words failed! D:**

**junbug515: I write as often as I can, but it's kinda hard sometimes. School, sports, clubs, etc. But I try my hardest! :)**

**Emma Wolf: Thank you. *bows* I try to be awesome online, since I'm not in real life. Haha~ (And I sang that!)**

**N1kk1 Starlet: Yeah, again, sorry about taking forever. And I think he's adorable too.**

**Janel: Well, I'm going to have to finish it someday. But I might write other Jelsa fanfics! (And I'll just let you believe what you want.)**

**sunnyjoeman: Thanks! I love this ship, too. This ship sails by itself! They are meant to be!**

**darth jennab: Yep, that's pretty much it! :) And thank you!**

**CFMRDP: Thanks, and I took your advice. Should be easier now! :D**

**FishsticksAndCustard: Hmm, there might be. Haven't quite gotten there yet. But I'll take it into consideration!**

**Liv4luv: He deserves to feel guilty! And I love you for reviewing. :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa pressed her ear against the cracked wood of the closed door, hoping to hear some of the conversation going on outside. Her platinum blonde hair blew lazily around her neck as a strong wind blew in through the open window. Annoyed at the tickling sensation in her neck, her nose crinkled and she pressed even harder against the door. Jack's voice drifted through, but it did not sound the same as his usual, carefree self. Elsa frowned at the sad tone in his voice as he told the large man about her abilities.<p>

Upset at the sadness she had heard from outside, Elsa pulled away from the door and walked over to the window. She grabbed on to the crystal knobs and went to close the door when a sweet sight caught her eyes. Standing two stories below her were Anna and Kristoff, both of them lost in each other as they walked around the courtyard. Many people recognized the young princess and gave her small bows and curtsies, some of them even stopping to congratulate her. _"At least Anna seems to be happy,"_ Elsa thought as she pulled the window shut.

The door opened, much more gently than the previous time, and Jack walked in with his mouth restored to a smile. His white hair fell into his eyes slightly, blocking the sad gleam Elsa had thought she saw. "So, I guess you already met North," he said with a slightly joking lilt in his voice as he gestured to the Russian standing behind him. The winter spirit's eyes suddenly sparked with life as he ran over and leaned close to Elsa to whisper in her ear. "You probably know him better as Santa Claus, but he doesn't actually go by that."

At this news, Elsa couldn't help but snicker as she looked into Jack's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. The playful gleam was tinted with nothing but honesty, meaning that his words were undoubtedly true. "It is a pleasure to _properly_ meet you, North." Smiling politely, the queen dipped into a slight curtsy as she remembered all of the etiquette lessons she had endured as a child. "I'm sorry if I worried you by keeping Jack here overnight. I was just in awe of meeting such a charming young man." As if on cue, a light dusting of blush covered Elsa's pale skin.

"I understand, Queen Elsa," North replied, clearly acting as though he had not noticed Elsa's little act. She had been going for the sweet girl with an innocent crush, as she had heard about countless times in books. "But I really do need to speak with him. Is there a room where I can talk to him in private?" The words sounded serious, despite being said with a warm smile and a happy tone. Still, Elsa knew she could not deny the man unless she wanted him to take Jack away from Arendelle before she could learn more about him. Complying with the large man's request, the young queen guided them through the castle to an unused room.

* * *

><p>"What's bugging you, North?" Jack asked, casually leaning against the thick stone wall. Every aspect of that room seemed to scream ancient, yet it had a unique magic deep in its depths. <em>"It's kinda like me,"<em> Jack thought smugly, thinking about his three hundred years of being a mystical being that brought winter to the world. In comparison to that, the spirit found it difficult to find other things that were quite as magical. The other Guardians did not count in his mind, since they were destined to have abilities for centuries. _"But Elsa… She's different."_

North's eyes narrowed into a slight glare as he waited for Jack to take on a more serious look. Knowing what the older Guardian wanted of him, Jack stopped leaning and used his staff to support his weight from the injured leg. Once he was ready, North calmly asked, "Are you aware of a large ice palace just a few miles from here?" It was clear from the expression on the large man's face and the superior way he stood that North suspected it was Jack's doing.

Holding his hands up as if in surrender, Jack exclaimed, "That wasn't me, North. Like I said, Elsa has some wicked awesome skills." As he spoke, the spirit felt his eyes go slightly blurry as he thought about the little demonstration Elsa had done the other day. Her magic was so strong and beautiful, a perfect reflection of the woman wielding it. _"What am I thinking?"_ Jack thought, shaking his head to eliminate the sudden thoughts. _"Besides, Elsa is a queen."_

Silence stretched on for several minutes as the two males stood in the room, both waiting for the other to speak. Growing bored of waiting for North's response, Jack stretched out his back and continued leaning against the wall. Snow bloomed around his feet as he continued standing in silence, refusing to admit to creating something he did not. Finally, the older Guardian gave in and said, "Are you developing feelings for the queen?"

The question hung in the air for several seconds as Jack tried to sort out the feelings swirling around inside of him. He bit his lip in concentration, hoping that the pain would force him to focus on logic rather than the drifting thoughts. "Honestly? I don't know how I feel," Jack replied honestly, his blue eyes focused on the ground as he continued trying to sort out his emotions. _"Why would North even care if I like Elsa?"_

"Jack, you do realize that, despite having similar powers, Elsa is still just a human?" North inquired softly, bringing the winter spirit's heart to a near stop. He had been delusional to imagine that he and Elsa could be anything more than friends for a few years. Sooner or later, the young queen would either stop believing or grow old and pass away. _"That must be why I've never let myself get attached before now,"_ Jack thought, frowning as the realization completely dawned on him. Even Jamie and the other children were growing up, and it wouldn't be long before they stopped believing in him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now we're getting to the good stuff. But only Jack has feelings so far... That will change eventually, but for now he gets to feel super lonely. :( Oh well...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**N1kk1 Starlet: North was just trying to keep Jack from getting too attached. But I know how you feel. It pains me to write some of these chapters. :'( But I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Yes, it does. And Jack is getting hurt really bad. *evil smile***

**love-kills-quickly: I know! I am a horrible human being who deserves to rot! But I'm giving them a happy ending ultimately, so please don't kill me yet!**

**Janel: Well, the reason I wrote that was because I was in school and didn't want to get caught. But he is pretty lonely. :(**

**CFMRDP: Jack says he would appreciate the hug, but needs to protect Elsa. :) And here is your Chapter 9!**

**Is this better? Did I update in time? Are you still going to kill me for not updating within two hours of the last update?**

* * *

><p>"Hey, do want to go somewhere with me?" Jack asked Elsa upon his return, not lifting his eyes to look at her. Elsa wondered what had happened during the long talk he had had with North, but she didn't want to ask for fear of upsetting the spirit. His face was bright red and his blue eyes shined with freshly shed tears, suggesting that he had been crying for quite some time. "There's something really cool I want to show you."<p>

Despite the familiar words and smug tone of voice, Elsa could tell that something was bothering the spirit greatly. She reached forward and rested her pale hand against his arm, feeling his skin through the fabric of the hoodie. A spark raced through her arm as she connected with him, but she resisted the strong urge to pull away. "Of course I'll go with you," she replied softly, hoping to bring some comfort to the spirit of winter.

A small smile pulled at the corners of Jack's mouth, yet Elsa noticed how strongly he resisted the urge. "That's great," he said with a slightly lighter tone of voice, "but are you okay with flying?" The familiarly playful spark lit his icy eyes as he said those last words, and the young queen couldn't help but laugh. Her platinum blonde hair beat against her back as she nodded excitedly, feeling giddy at the thought of flying. "Alright then, you might want to put on some comfier clothes."

Returning the smirk Jack had given her, Elsa waved her arms around her body and changed into a much more casual ensemble. A bright blue t-shirt spread across the upper part of her body as soft white sweatpants slipped down her legs. "Is this alright?" she asked inquisitively, lifting her dark eyebrows in question. A slight dusting of frost grew around her feet as Jack looked her over approvingly, smirking slightly as he nodded. _"At least he isn't sad anymore,"_ Elsa thought to herself, feeling herself smile as well.

"Do you want to let Anna know that you're leaving, or should we just go?"

Elsa paused at the question, glancing down to the courtyard again to see Kristoff giving Anna a loving hug. She couldn't help but smile sweetly at the adorable sight, happy that her sister was so in love with the young man. "No, she's a smart girl. I'm sure Anna will figure it out by herself," the queen replied gently, turning back to face Jack. He had his head tilted in such a way that Elsa was sure most girls would have fallen in love instantly. His bright eyes were soft as he watched the woman's flowing movements, but Elsa tried to ignore it.

After several more minutes of preparation, the winter spirit scooped Elsa into his cold arms. Despite her earlier anticipation and excitement, the queen soon realized how terrified she was of being at such a great height with little more than the wind and Jack. Seeming to realize her nervousness of flying, Jack began muttering calming words into the queen's ear. "I won't drop you," he whispered softly, his cool breath blowing Elsa's hair away from here ear. "You are safe with me."

It wasn't long after Jack had begun muttering those sweet words that Elsa had fallen asleep, completely comfortable being in the spirit's arms.

* * *

><p><em>"She's so beautiful when she's asleep,"<em> Jack thought glancing down at the lovely royal. Her blonde hair fell into her closed eyes as she drifted deeper and deeper into the spell of sleep. A small golden circle soon began enveloping her head as the sun dipped deeper into the sky, and Jack couldn't help but smile as he got a glance of the glowing man. The mute appeared several feet away from them, waving at the younger Guardian cheerfully. "Hello, Sandy," Jack whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping maiden.

Sandy's golden eyes flickered down to the small form in his companion's arms, a question mark forming above his head. Jack's face heated up with a ferocious blush as he explained what he planned on doing for the young queen. Despite knowing that he could not have a future with Elsa, the winter spirit couldn't help but feel the desire to help her feel without being scared of her own powers. He had made a promise to himself, and he intended to keep that promise, no matter what happened to him or his heart.

A loud peep blared from next to Jack's ear, and he turned to see Baby Tooth fluttering next to him. She had also heard the story and seemed to realize how upset the situation had made Jack. "It's okay, Baby Tooth," he said cheerfully, hoping to convince both of the mystical beings that he was alright. In his arms, Elsa shifted her weight slightly and let out a sleepy moan. "Shh, you're okay." With those few words, the queen settled back down and curved herself deeper into Jack's body. "Well, I better keep going so I can get her to a safer place."

The Sandman nodded slightly and Baby Tooth let out a small chirp of compliance, zooming in the opposite direction to collect the teeth. Without saying another word, Jack flew down to the nearby town and found a safe place to sleep. Knowing how pointless sleep was for the young spirit, he stayed up and watched the golden sand floating around her head. _"Aw, she's dreaming of the castle… And Anna and Kristoff's wedding,"_ he thought, picking out the shapes as they floated by. Suddenly, a new shape appeared that he had not been expecting, and the shock caused the Guardian to fall backwards.

Hours passed before the sun came back up, and throughout the night Jack had constantly watched to see if the shape had changed. However, nothing altered until the cloud simply dissipated, alerting the spirit of Elsa's waking. She stretched her limbs, creating a slight popping sound, and shot a small smile in Jack's direction. "Good morning, Jack," she muttered sleepily, her eyes glazed with the effects of the deep sleep. "Where are we?"

Jack smiled back, brushing some of the queen's platinum blonde hair back from her head. "It's, um…. Well, it's my hometown. This is the place where I first became Jack Frost," he explained, gesturing to the lake with a nod of his head. The spirit was rewarded with an excited look on Elsa's face as she immediately stood up, already prepared to look around.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did Elsa dream about? Ooh, mystery! :) But don't worry, I'll reveal it later.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Well, we are still waiting, but you'll find it sooner or later. :) And yeah, that was supposed to be one of the cuter chapters.**

**junbug515: Yeah, whenever I write a character's thoughts or words, I try to imagine them saying it. Doesn't sound good, ****_DELETE!_**** And thanks! :D**

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: I know, I am evil. *evil laughter***

**N1kk1 Starlet: I think everyone probably has a few guesses, so I'm sure one of yours is pretty close. Haha~ And don't die!**

**BlacktwinWhitetwin: It's fine. I just appreciate that you did review at all! :) And I know, I am so horrible to Jack. :( And naturally things will get better!**

**Anynonymous: Um... I am not allowed to reveal that information. But yeah, more or less.**

**CFMRDP: Thank you for applauding my awesome writing! *bows* And I present, Chapter 10!**

**K-chan's Kisses: Um, I wouldn't necessarily say "unqueenly" thoughts. But they aren't exactly the most regal. *blushes***

**darth jennab: If I do make Elsa stop believing, it won't be permanent! And thank you. And it's okay.**

**darth jennab: (part 2) Stop reading my mind! Gah! And I like the fluffiness too. :)**

* * *

><p>Sunlight reflected off the ice coating the trees, adding a magical feel to the special place. Several feet away from where Elsa stood was a frozen lake, sparkling in the rays of the sun. A warm feeling filled the queen's heart as she walked around, trailing her hand along the trees as she went. Everything about the place seemed ethereal with the ice and snow, and the magic only increased with every step the young woman took. "Jack, can I ask you a somewhat personal question?" she inquired, barely able to take her eyes off the beautiful surroundings.<p>

Looking somewhat nervous, Jack nodded and walked over to where Elsa was standing. Although he had agreed to let Elsa ask the question, she couldn't help but notice how nervous he seemed. His blue eyes flickered between the queen and the lake furiously as a light pink blush began to form on his pale cheeks. Elsa suppressed a chuckle at the nerves such an ancient being was feeling over one little question. _"Perhaps my choice of words was a bit misleading,"_ she thought, reaching out to hold the spirit's hand.

"How did you become Jack Frost in the first place?" she asked softly, lifting her turquoise eyes to peer into the spirit's cerulean ones. The nervousness was replaced with shock and he tilted his head to the side curiously, possibly wondering why Elsa had asked such a question. The look Jack had given her caused the young queen to blush furiously, and she turned her head to the side to avoid his direct gaze.

After a few seconds, the shock seemed to have worn off and the spirit was able to answer. His voice sounded somewhat choked, as though the memories of his long lifetime were extremely painful for him to talk about. "It was about three hundred years ago," he began, looking over at the iced over lake with a wistful glance. After a short pause, he continued talking about how he had saved his sister from drowning, being brought back as the spirit of winter. "It was really hard though, because nobody could see. But then… well, why don't I just introduce you to them?" His lips curved into a teasing smirk, and Elsa's blush deepened.

Taking the time to brush out her messy hair and wash off her face, Elsa asked more questions about Jack's past. She was shocked to find out that he and the Easter Bunny had some kind of feud, but the stories he told about it were enough to make her laugh. "Did you really dye his fur yellow and pink?" the queen asked, incredulous at the pranks the spirit had managed to pull off. Her face was bright red from laughing, and every story was funnier than the last one.

Jack nodded anxiously, sitting next to Elsa on a small ice bench she had made by the lake. "Sure did," he responded smugly, crossing his arms proudly across his chest. "I'm pretty sure he didn't come out of the Warren for almost three months." The spirit laughed at the happy memory, and Elsa couldn't help but smile, knowing that Jack's life hadn't been completely miserable. The first parts of his story had made the queen's heart ache for him.

_"Why do I feel so breathless?"_ Elsa thought as she realized how close she was to Jack. Her heart beat incredibly fast, but the young queen could not figure out what was happening to her. _"What is wrong with me?"_

* * *

><p>Trying to suppress his feeling for the beautiful queen, Jack instead told her funny stories about his past. Whenever he heard that lovely laugh, his frozen heart seemed to thaw a little bit and his cheeks heated up with blush. <em>"At least I can pass it off on laughing so much,"<em> he thought gratefully, remembering what North had told him back in Arendelle. There was no hope that he could ever truly be with the queen without one of them getting hurt.

"So, who did you want me to meet?" Elsa asked after a while, smiling happily. She seemed freer than she had locked up in the castle, as though she were finally letting herself go. Her platinum blonde hair was taken out of its usual braid and she didn't even bother wearing formal shoes. Instead, the queen simply wore white and blue tennis shoes that looked unbelievably comfortable.

Jack smiled, thinking about the group of kids who were probably awaiting his return. Jamie had always said that Burgess was more fun with the young spirit around, and Jack thought that it was probably because of his title. "They live in the town nearby. A few years ago, they helped me defeat the boogeyman," Jack said, adding a slightly ominous tone as he said the evil creature's official name. He was rewarded with another delighted laugh from Elsa. _"I don't think I'll ever get sick of that laugh,"_ he thought, smiling.

Deciding to be gentleman for a change, Jack stood up and helped the young queen to her feet. A powerful shock raced through his arms the moment his hand connected with Elsa's palm, and he jumped slightly at the pain. As he guided her to the nearby town, careful not to touch any of her skin directly, he looked at his hand. A bright red welt shone against his pale skin where the shock had occurred, and he wondered why that had happened. It wasn't until Burgess was in sight that he noticed how quiet Elsa had been throughout their entire walk. "Are you okay, Elsa?" he asked, worried about the queen.

She offered a pitiful smile and returned her gaze back to her arm. Jack followed her eyes and saw a matching welt on the queen, looking exactly the same in every aspect. "I'm fine. I suppose I'm just nervous from leaving Arendelle for the first time." Even though the spirit highly doubted that was the real reason, he noticed the truthful lilt in her words. _"Wow, she's never left her kingdom before now?"_ he asked himself silently, astonished at this news.

"If you get too homesick, just let me know. I'll fly you back without hesitation," Jack promised absently, his mind still being pulled to the red mark on both his palm and Elsa's arm. Despite seeing impossible things happen on a regular basis, he could not believe that something so strange would happen. _"Our marks shouldn't look_ exactly_ alike, should they? I'll ask North about after Elsa falls asleep tonight,"_ Jack decided, casting a confused glance at the queen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Elsa is getting some feelings for Jack. Ooh! And what up with all the shocks and those marks? Mystery that I'm piecing together as I write. Haha~<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Oh, I hope I don't do that! Haha~ But I bet this keeps you coming back to the story. *evil smile***

**love-kills-quickly: Okay, pretty much, whenever Jack and Elsa touch, they get shocked. The last shock left a welt. Does that eliminate most of the confusion? (I still haven't said why touching causes shocks, so don't worry about that yet)**

**junbug515: Um, more or less. I don't want to give too much away, but trust me. That will ****_not_**** keep them apart! And thank you. :)**

**EmmaWolf: Thanks! :D I will keep writing until I have reached the ending I've already pre-created in my head!**

**BlacktwinWhitetwin: Of course they always get better! Who would make it otherwise (besides a pure evil human)? And I know! Adorableness!**

**Guest: Don't stress out! I understand studying for exams and such. Ugh! And I agree completely. Just... meant to be. And thanks! :D**

**Liv4luv: Of course I do! ^_^ And if you do make this into a movie, ****_please_**** send me the link!**

**N1kk1 Starlet: Warm fuzzies are good. And here is Jamie. :)**

**CFMRDP: Yep, I'm finally figuring out how they got the welts in my head. Haha~ It just... fits the story, you know? And thanks, I strive to attain my awesome reputation. *flips hair dramatically***

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Yeah, I try to make the characters somewhat relatable. And I'm sorry you had to go through that. It really sucks. (I'm going to move soon and I am really not looking forward to it. Never lived in another house in my life!)**

* * *

><p>"Jack," a teenage boy screamed as he barreled into the silver-haired male. Elsa chuckled at the sweet sight and nervously tugged on the ends of her loose hair, feeling frost growing on the platinum blonde strands. Slowly following behind the brown-haired boy was a young girl with unkempt blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her smile revealed several missing teeth and the queen felt her eyes go soft as the sweetness of the scene before her. Jack had crouched down to scoop the little child into his arms, giving her a dramatic kiss on the cheek.<p>

The brown haired boy immediately began talking to Jack, relaying events that must have happened while the spirit was in Arendelle. With an eager gleam in his eyes, the older male listened happily and laughed at the appropriate parts. Elsa watched anxiously, too nervous to approach for fear of being criticized. Although it was obvious that the young children were not scared of Jack's icy powers, she was not the same of the spirit of winter.

After the boy had finished with his tale, Jack calmly beckoned Elsa over, clearly unaware of the nervousness she felt. Deciding that she would have to be brave and face whatever obstacles she might face, the queen walked over and stood by the young spirit. "Jamie, I want you to meet someone _very_ important," he said, stressing the queen's status before he had even said a word. The boy's brown eyes glimmered excitedly as he looked at Elsa, clearly not recognizing her as anybody other than another woman. She felt a small weight lift off her heavy chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The boy, who Elsa assumed was Jamie, seemed overwhelmed with excitement and began asking her about Arendelle. Smiling in absolute relief, the queen answered all questions as best she could before she noticed the blonde girl's confused look. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, crouching down beside the young child and giving her a reassuring look. _"She can't be older than seven,"_ Elsa thought to herself, gently brushing back a loose strand of the child's hair.

"Are you really a _queen_?" the girl asked innocently, her green eyes drifting over Elsa's entire body as she spoke. Elsa noticed how the girl wrung her hands in front of her and wondered if the girl was nervous about meeting royalty. When the queen gave her a positive response, the girl seemed even more confused than she had before. "But… you look too young to be a queen. Can you be a princess instead?"

Elsa laughed lightly at the innocent question, shaking her head before sitting down next to the girl. "No, I'm afraid I cannot go back to being a princess," she responded sweetly, smiling down at the snow-covered ground. She noticed that a small dusting of frost had spread from where she was sitting, stretching further every time she laughed. "But I enjoy being a queen. Besides, my younger sister makes a fine princess." As Elsa said those last words, she felt her turquoise eyes twinkle in delight, knowing this news would excite the young girl.

* * *

><p>Jack watched in awe as the queen told Sophie all about her kingdom, along with her many duties as queen. In all of his time knowing the young girl, he had never seen her green sparkle so happily or her smile look so bright. After a few minutes of simply staring at Elsa's secret abilities, his attention was snapped back to an eager Jamie. "Jack, you've been staring at her for the past five minutes," the teenage boy said knowingly, his lips curved into a sneaky grin. "Why don't you just ask her out?"<p>

That question, that seemingly innocent little question, stopped the spirit's heart as his ice blue eyes lifted back to Elsa. _"Should I tell him?"_ he wondered, his heart sinking deeper into his chest as his goofy smile was replaced with a sullen frown. North's words kept playing back to him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the recurring memory. Finally, he decided to save some of Jamie's precious innocence and childhood and simply responded, "That's easier said than done, Jamester."

The thirteen year old rolled his brown eyes and ran off to join his sister, asking the beautiful queen questions about her kingdom. Jack was in awe of how well she handled children after being isolated for so many years. Even the other Guardians, who were meant to protect childhood, had a difficult time taking care of just one little girl. His heart swelled as he thought, _"She will be a great mother someday."_ But before he could let that train of thought grow any more, he shook his head and walked over to the trio.

"Elsa, why don't you show them your powers," Jack suggested crouching down next to her. A light breeze blew her long platinum blonde hair into the spirit's face, and he breathed in the sweet strawberry scent lacing the strands. His head felt light at the intoxicating sent, and he struggled to keep his focus on the children playing in front of him. "I think Sophie will definitely like it," he added in a teasing tone.

The queen narrowed her eyes into a heart stopping glare, obviously meant to be taken lightly from the smile dotting her face. "You know, you contradicted yourself." Jack blinked in confusion, not understanding what Elsa meant by her words. She rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, leaning back and tilting her face to the sun. The bright light illuminated her pale skin and gave the young woman an ethereal glow. "You _thought_ Sophie would like my powers, but then you said that she _definitely_ would enjoy them. Are you second guessing yourself?"

Jack blushed profusely, turning his head to the side so nobody would see the red coating his cheeks. Hoping to get the subject of conversation back to Elsa until the blush disappeared, he again brought up the topic of her powers. When he lifted his blue eyes, the spirit noticed that the queen was also blushing as she lifted her hand to give a small demonstration. "That is… beautiful," Jack said softly, his eyes widening in awe of the glowing magic dancing from her palm. He noticed how she had used the hand that did not have the red mark, and immediately lifted his hand to examine it closer. Jack chuckled slightly as he thought, _"It kind of looks like a snowflake."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I've already got the plot down in my head, but sometimes I miss minor details. Like, I just figured out what the shocks mean and how I'm going to have them figure it out. And now, they both have some feelings for each other. Albeit Jack's are a little bit stronger... Hahaha~ But Elsa is still trying to "conceal, don't feel." Okay, have a nice morningafternoon/evening/night! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Yes, I have worked hard to contain my evil from the "normal" people. *evil laughter* And I love you too.**

**TaylorSwift1255: Well, I have something a little different in mind. *sneaky smile* But that is a good thought.**

**nohonorforany1: I try to update as frequently as possible. :) And I assume that is your way of saying you like Jelsa as a couple? Hehe~**

**Xkrew01: I am so glad that you love it! :D And do you like this update?**

**Guest: Yeah, she is finally letting her walls down and feeling things! Yay! :) And I feel that the other characters can play ****_very_**** important parts. And I plan on staying in school for a while. Haha!**

**love-kills-quickly: Glad you liked it! :D And I am happy that I was able to help with your confusion.**

**N1kk1 Starlet: Yes, I think she will be. I remember visiting New Jersey for a regatta (crew/rowing thingy). It was nice! And who wants school when there are fanfictions to enjoy?! UGH! Well, I take it as a compliment that my story nearly gave you diabetes. Haha~**

**I now present to you, my beloved readers (got any idea for what I should call the fans of this story?) Chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>The queen laughed as the young girl stared in awe of her abilities, green eyes wide with wonder. All of a sudden, the blonde child asked if Elsa would sing to her, assuming that all princesses and queen's had marvelous voices. A soft smile graced the youthful woman's lips as she hugged Sophie to her chest, thinking of a lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child. <em>"Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger…"<em> Her low voice carried across the field, echoing against the trees and sounding back in her own ears. Elsa closed her eyes as she sang the rest of the song.

By the time Elsa had finished the soothing song, the blonde had fallen asleep in her arms. Golden hair fell across the queen's bare arm, tickling the queen's skin slightly with each movement of the little girl's head. Trying not to wake up Sophie, the young woman stood up and walked over to Jack, who was happily building a snowman with Jamie. "Jack, should we get them home before it gets too late?" she asked softly, leaning in close to the spirit's ear. His skin briefly touched her cheek when he turned to look at her, and a warm blush spread across Elsa's face. "It's starting to get dark."

Elsa felt her cheeks redden even more at the slightly breathless tone of her voice. Not seeming to notice the bright red coloring the queen's face, Jack simply nodded and took Sophie out of her arms. "Mrs. Bennett knows me a little. She probably wouldn't want some random lady holding her daughter," Jack explained quietly, his cool breath blowing several platinum blonde strands of hair away from the queen's face. Again, she let her eyes slip closed and reveled in the sweet scent lacing his breath. _"Mm, chocolate and vanilla,"_ she thought dreamily.

After getting everything ready to go, the group of four began walking over to the street Jamie and Sophie lived on. It was a quaint house painted off-white with dark green shutters surrounding the windows dotting the front of the building. Elsa was hesitant to follow the spirit onto the porch, but she forced herself to stay directly behind him. She felt her heart race faster the closer she got to Jack, each breath feeling as though it burned her throat. "Are you sure it is alright for me to be here?" she asked hesitantly, her blue eyes flicking up to the house again.

Rather than getting an answer from Jack, it was the boy, Jamie, who responded to the queen's question. "My mom won't mind at all," he said happily, moving to stand next to the platinum blonde female. Seeming to notice the nervousness fluttering around inside of Elsa, the teenaged boy comfortingly held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about her being mad, I'm sure she'll love you," Jamie continued, his voice cracking occasionally. The queen smothered her laughter as she recognized the changing voice of the adolescent male.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for bringing them home, Jack," Mrs. Bennett said in a hushed tone, taking the sleeping child from his arms. Her warm brown eyes flickered over his shoulder for a brief instant, but the spirit resisted the urge to turn and look at his companion. With every look he gave the young woman, his ability to restrain his emotions crumbled. Jack was not sure he would be able to contain the love growing in his heart if he were to look at her while she stood so close to him. Her warm breath beat against his chin, making it harder for him to resist turning and taking the queen's slim body in his arms.<p>

Jamie walked past the white-haired teenager, knowingly nudging Jack with his elbow as he passed. Before the door had closed, the brown-haired boy casually said, "Did you see the pretty girl with Jack?" The brown-haired boy waited patiently until his mother gave him the desired response. The young Guardian could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he waited for the words he knew would come. "Did you know that she's a queen with powers just like the ones Jack has?"

As he finished that question, the winter spirit immediately turned to look at Elsa in shock, not knowing that his friend would give away such tentative news. The queen's mouth hung open in shock, ice spreading across the porch from where her feet were planted. Not knowing how to react, Jack simply hugged her against his chest, gently running his fingers through her long hair a rippled of terror washed through the spirit at the thought that Elsa might never wish to see him again. _"I betrayed her trust, just like I did with her sister. I wouldn't blame her if she blasted me away right now and got another Guardian to take her home,"_ he thought, his blue eyes searching hers for answers.

Finally, after several excruciating minutes, Mrs. Bennett simply replied, "Ah yes, I recognize her beautiful face from the newspapers." Jack noticed the paused, even though he was too nervous to release the queen from his arms. Seeming oddly relaxed, the mother continued speaking, saying, "I've read all good things about you, Queen Elsa. I am sure you will do great things for Arendelle and all who inhabit it." The spirit was shocked by how earnest her face was, suggesting that the middle-aged woman had actually read about Elsa in the newspapers.

_"I hope they didn't say anything about her powers,"_ Jack thought, still anxious at the thought of the mystical royal leaving him forever. Despite having the painful knowledge that their friendship would not remain forever, the young Guardian hopes above all hope that he would know her for many years. After a few minutes of standing perfectly still, not daring to move a muscle, Jack slowly released Elsa from his strong arms. His normally pale, composed features were covered in a deep red blush, crawling across his cheeks. After the Bennett family had said their goodbyes and closed the door, the blue eyed spirit turned to look at the lovely woman. "Are you ready to head back to Arendelle?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, back to Arendelle we go! And Jack didn't want to let Elsa go! How cute is that? ^_^ And so much blushing has been going on lately. *innocent smile* I plan to have some <strong>**_major_**** things go on in the next few chapters, so be prepared. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**lovinglovexx: Soon... like, this chapter! Haha~ :)**

**Liv4luv: I'm used to odd sounding things. Seriously, writing is so much easier for me than talking! :D And I have a friend whose last name is Bennett, too! But I think that is Jamie and Sophie's official last name... Hmm. *thinking intensely* And I have a plan for how they are going to be together!**

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Not necessarily ****_this_**** chapter, but SOON! *evil laughter***

**The secret trio: I love that lullaby, too! Sing it all the time, especially when it's stormy. :) And thank you!**

**Guest/Lygiter: So, I used your idea! Haha~ And your wonderful reviews do not bother me at all!**

**CFMRDP: The welts have returned! And I try to make my chapters a decent length! It takes me a long time to write what I do! Haha~**

**EmmaWinterFrost: I try to update somewhat frequently. And I am glad you love it!**

**Sofia: Yes, giggles and cuteness are great in fanfics like this. *smiles* And agreed, Jelsa4ever!**

**BlacktwinWhitetwin: The surprises coming will defeat your gummy bears with cuteness overload!**

**Guest: Um... Say everything? I don't know!**

**Aspie Story Teller101: Thank you! And I plan on having quite a few romantic chapters. :)**

**CocoVanillaMilk: Well, he didn't visit North yet, but he will in this chapter! :) And don't have seizures! AH!**

**Creepercraft193: You have given me inspiration to fill in some blank spots of the story. Thank you! *hastily types***

**K-chan's Kisses: Not exactly, but I'm going to reveal what it means soonish! And the reason they both blush so much is because they aren't used to the feeling of true love.**

**Guest/LilBub luver: That is an awesome name! And it was an awesome idea similar to the one in my head, so of course I used it! I love hearing the ideas of my Jelsators. *sly smile***

**Wow, that was a lot of reviews! Thank you so much guys! And, on the suggestion of LilBub luver, I think I will call you Jelsators. What do you think?**

* * *

><p>Elsa paused at the question, still mourning the simple fact that Jack had released her from his cool arms. With each second that she was not in his arms, her heart seemed to feel heavier and heavier, beating rapidly against her chest. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea," the queen said slowly, her eyes piercing into the winter spirit's blue eyes. She felt as though she could get lost in the icy depths, drifting through a blissful eternity of an azure winter. The queen shook her head slightly to pull herself out of the fantasy she had been subconsciously creating for herself. "Anna is probably starting to get worried."<p>

Several minutes later, the young monarch was once again in Jack's strong arms, her head resting against his shoulder. Elsa felt the steady breathing of the winter spirit beneath her, and the stable pace helped to sooth her uptight nerves. "Are you feeling alright?" the spirit asked as they flew through the air, seeming to notice how much paler the slender woman had become. Her arms tightened around the silver-haired male's upper body, feeling his muscles flex under her weight. She felt her lips form into a slight pout as she shook her head against Jack's shoulder, letting a sheet of platinum blonde hair shield her face.

"I'm still nervous about flying," Elsa whispered, her voice coarse as she nuzzled her face into the spirit's cool shoulder. Memories of the first few minutes of their earlier flight flooded to the queen's mind, reminding her of the fear she had felt before drifting into a sleep. _"Will I be able to fall asleep this time?"_ she wondered, closing her eyes firmly and waiting for Jack to leap into the air as he had done the first time. "But don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine." Although her words seemed honest, the queen's voice shook every time she spoke.

Jack held the queen tighter against him, his arms cradling her to his chest in a way that instantly relieved the fear Elsa had been feeling. Her breathing slowed until it fell into a steady rhythm, the puffs of air mingling with the winter spirit's breath. Once she felt that she was ready, Elsa nodded her head against the silver-haired male's chest, her fingers clenching the soft fabric of Jack's hoodie. "Don't worry, _Your Highness_," Jack said with a teasing lilt in his voice, "I wouldn't even dream of dropping someone so lovely." Elsa's heat pounded at the words, hearing him call her lovely with such a gentle tone.

Without another moment of hesitation, the wintery pair was aloft in the clear sky, their forms little more than dots against the bright blue. Elsa noticed a stream of golden sand floating closer to her, flowing and beautiful to the queen's eyes. She felt her blue orbs growing heavier and heavier as the stream of glowing sand came closer, briefly touching her hand before she lost the will to fight the spell of sleep. Just before drifting into the blissful darkness, Jack began singing a soothing lullaby, his voice silky smooth.

* * *

><p>The flight back to Arendelle was less eventful than the journey to leave, and it only took Jack less than two hours before he arrived at the castle. Not wanting to wake Elsa, the spirit carefully placed her on the large bed and pulled the dark blue comforter up to cover her small body. He listened to her steady breathing, smiling at her sleeping form as he watched the dream sand yet again. The same image as the night before appeared, yet he almost expected it and was not surprised to see the dancing couple.<p>

_"I should probably go ask North about those welts,"_ Jack thought sadly, turning to head to the Pole. As he floated just outside the window, the spirit turned to give one last, longing glance to the young queen before speeding away. His mind remained in Arendelle even as he flew over countless other countries, his eyes seeing the changing landscapes without registering them. The closer he got to the North Pole, the lonelier the spirit felt as he was pulled further and further away from the captivating queen. "North," Jack called as he burst in through the window, blue eyes scanning for the large man, "can I ask you something?"

The large Russian male walked over from the opposite side of the globe, his red sleeves rolled up even more so than usual. Jack assumed that the older Guardian had been trying to fix something, as he had only seen North roll his sleeves up so much when he had something to repair. "What do you need, Jack?" he asked, concern filling his bright blue eyes as he walked closer to the young spirit. Jack hesitantly moved his hand to show North the red welt on his palm, noticing how the red spot had grown brighter since leaving Burgess. The other Guardian stared at the mark, confusion filling his old, wise features.

Jack bit his bottom lip nervously before pulling his hand back, not knowing what to say to keep the conversation from sounding too strange. "Whenever I touch Elsa's skin directly, we get shocked. The last time I touched her hand, and it left behind these marks," the spirit explained, not believing how abnormal he had made the situation sound. Every word that had left the young Guardian's mouth caused North to become antsier than before until he simply reached forward and grabbed Jack's pale hand, examining the welt closely. The older of the two males traced his fingers over the mark, blue eyes narrowed in concentration while the younger one remained silent.

"You said this happened when you touched?" North demanded, lifting his eyes just long enough to see the spirit nod. A strand of silvery-white hair fell into Jack's ice blue eyes, but he ignored the urge to brush it back for fear of breaking the Russian's concentration. "It has gotten worse since you first got it, yes? Well, I am not sure whether you should feel joy or despair, but I do not think this mark will ever go away."

* * *

><p><strong>So, we are learning about the welts. I know, kinda slow going, but trust me, the reason they won't go away will make you all <em>scream<em> with fangirl delight. *evil chuckle* And thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I swear, I could have made an entire chapter just using those! Haha~ And what do you guys think of being called the Jelsators? Yes, no, got other suggestions? If there is any other title you might like me to call, you leave it in the reviews and I'll have a vote for it later! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The secret trio: Your waiting is over! :D**

**Lygiter: I'm glad you love it! Haha~ And I personally find his reaction kinda funny and cute.**

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: But I am killing you with ****_cuteness_**** so it is okay! :) And my evilness appears to be spreading to my fans. *eyes you suspiciously***

**EmmaWolf: Well, my plan has (mostly) been set, and each chapter brings us closer! *evil laughter***

**BlacktwinWhitetwin: Yes, I have obliterated the gummy bears! And this chapter is... kinda cute. Not the cutest in my opinion, but still.**

**Aspie Story Teller101: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! :)**

**CFMRDP: That's good, because you will be doing that a lot. And here is Chapter 14!**

**Creepercraft193: Um... If I made them longer, it would take me ****_forever_**** to update and I would eventually just give up on this story altogether. Sorry.**

**Guest: Yeah, that was inspired by some cute pictures I saw of them! :D**

**Janel: Great! And thank you so much!**

**Liv4luv: Smiles are good! And I'm glad you like it! :)**

**darthjennab: Of course I missed you! And I read your comment to the Man in the Moon... He just gave me a creepy smile and walked away... o.O**

**Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Elsa," a happy voice exclaimed as someone suddenly jabbed the sleeping queen. Elsa's blue eyes flew open as she sat up, looking around the room in a panic until her gaze settled on the smiling face of Anna. The princess laughed at the queen's reaction before sitting on the plush bed, causing it to sink slightly. She leaned back until the edges of her braids brushed against the older sister's face before saying, "You need to get ready for the day because we have some super important stuff to do and I will not let you sleep in today."<p>

Elsa chuckled and brushed some of her platinum blonde hair away from her face, yawning as her heart settled from its fright. "What is this super important stuff you need help with?" she asked, flicking her sister's braids away from her face playfully. Although the queen knew her younger sister would never admit to it, Anna would always look for one reason or another to go outside the gates with Elsa. Despite knowing her sibling's plan, the young monarch always seemed to find herself enjoying the special outings. "And why did you need to wake me up so early?" Elsa demanded softly, stretching her lithe limbs.

A confused look fell upon Anna's sweet face as she tilted her head to the side. Although Elsa was certain there hadn't been any confusing part to her questions, she couldn't help but wonder if she had said something wrong. "Elsa," the princess began slowly, her eyebrows crinkling together in her blatant confusion, "it is almost eleven in the morning. I told them to let you sleep in because I knew you were spending time with Jack, but…" Fear pierced the queen's heart as she realized how late she must have stayed out, and the terror only grew as she wondered what the people of Arendelle would think about her time with the spirit.

Feeling a strong wave of vertigo wash over her, the queen temporarily excused herself from the room and rushed to her private bathroom. Her face felt as though it was on fire and Elsa splashed cold water against her heated skin until she felt somewhat better. Water continued rushing from the sink, with the queen too anxious to turn the flowing stream of cold liquid off. By the time she felt confident enough to face her sister again, the water that had splashed into her hairline had completely dried and almost all color had been seeped from the queen's face. "What do you want me to do with you?" Elsa asked in a rough voice, trying to distract herself.

Seeming to sense her older sister's discomfort, Anna sweetly replied, "Well, they say the bride should start shopping for her wedding dress several months ahead of time. And I think we all know that you have amazing taste in fashion." A mischievous spark glittered in the princess's blue eyes as they floated over the queen's crumpled clothes from her time with Jack. Heat once again rushed to the queen's face as she remembered her time with the winter spirit, suddenly noticing his strange absence. "Are you feeling okay, Elsa?" the princess asked hesitantly.

Giving the room a final desperate look for the spirit, Elsa nodded and replied, "I'm fine. Let's go find your perfect wedding dress."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean it won't go away?" Jack demanded furiously, feeling himself float several feet into the air until he was even with the Russian man. His azure eyes flared in rage as his face heated up with the anger he felt at the news given to him by the older Guardian. Although logic tried to reason from a deep part of the spirit's mind, his negative emotions won out as he tried to figure out what North had meant by his cryptic statement. A sudden realization filled him, bringing him down several feet as he asked in a softer tone, "Does that mean that the mark on Elsa will never go away either?"<p>

North nodded his head gently, placing his hand on the young Guardian's shoulder comfortingly. "Yes, I'm afraid the marks will never go away for either of you. But," the older male said with a slightly happier lilt in his voice, "you still do not know what those symbols mean for you and your little queen." His blue eyes sparkled delightedly and a glimmer of hope filled the winter spirit's soul as he drifted back up to North's height. His heart hammered against his chest as he waited for the other Guardian to say more about those mysterious marks, praying that they meant something good.

Silence pressed on, North's smile filling with mischievous delight as he watched the young spirit grow fidgety with anticipation. Before long, Jack decided he could not stand the silence and loudly burst out, "For goodness sakes, will you tell me what these marks mean for me and Elsa?" Although he seemed somewhat shocked at the sudden outburst, the winter spirit made no move to apologize or withdraw his words. The air trembled as his nerves stood on end, waiting for some sign that there would be hope for him and the beautiful young queen. His mind went fuzzy as he thought about her soundly sleeping on the soft bed, knowing that she had probably woken up during his time at the Pole.

Chuckling, North grabbed Jack's hand again and examined the mark before happily saying, "This is Manny's way of saying that you and the queen are soul mates. He must have seen the love you have for this woman and felt sympathy towards you." Each word passing through the Guardian's mouth made Jack's joyous smile grow brighter, knowing that there would be a chance for him and Elsa to be together. "And now that you have the marks, it is highly unlikely that you two will get any more shocks when you touch," North explained casually, releasing Jack's hand before turning to gaze out the window, where the moon shined brightly.

Not wanting to let the fantastic news go to waste, Jack politely excused himself from the Pole and began his flight back to Arendelle. Despite trying to remain focused on where he was and what was in front of him, the spirit found his mind constantly pulled back to Elsa. Before long, however, he had simply allowed his mind to remain on the magical queen and the knowledge that his love no longer had to go to waste. However, the spirit was so lost in his blissful thoughts that he had not noticed the black sand snaking around his ankle until he had been ripped from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, black sand! A visit from our <strong>**_favorite_**** villain. (At least it isn't Hans... *shudders*) And I think I might have a contest for what Anna's wedding dress will look like... Yep, I'm gonna set up a poll on my profile before the next chapter is up! So be sure to check in every now and then to see if you can vote yet! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lygiter: I laughed _way_ too hard at your comment! Haha! And I'll be sure to let Jack know that he is an idiot.**

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Sure, you aren't evil. *sarcasm level rises* And if he did that, the world would lose one of it's villains!**

**love-kills-quickly: Glad I've spiked your interest!**

**darth jennab: That was quite a rant! And we are just assuming he is a real person thing. :/ And thanks!**

**skylaeatpie: Um, my French skills are rusty, but... Merci!**

**The secret trio: I hope I met your expectations with the dress shopping! :)**

**epicstory: THANK YOU!**

**BlacktwinWhitetwin: Your donuts are no match for my amazing powers! But I couldn't make the welts horrible, cause then I'd feel bad.**

**LilBub luver: Hmm... IDEAS! Must incorporate! *hastily types***

**N1kk1 Starlet: That's awesome! Haha~ I wasn't really sure how to respond to your comment, so... YAY!**

**Creepercraft193: Thank you! And... I hope I'm not a bad guy. *thinks about every single life decision ever* PART 2: There's a little bit of romance in this chapter...**

**Janel: Thanks! :D**

**Liv4luv: Haha, yeah. But at least Disney showed that not all handsome people are good guys. *shrugs***

**x Cheetah x: Hehe~ And I know, I am a horrible person for bringing in Pitch! *evil laughter* And I'll try to read it, but it might take me a while...**

**Guest: I took your vote into account, although it was kinda difficult. And thanks! :)**

**Oober: Again, I took your vote into account. :)**

* * *

><p>A gentle laugh spilled from Elsa's pale lips at the ridiculous dress her sister had insisted on modeling. Layers of lace and velvet fluttered out from her knees while the rest of the dress clung tightly to the princess's body. Strips and clumps of fabric had been thrown together to create a strange flower, which had been pinned to the waist of the dress. Creases had been placed in various areas, as though the designers had been attempting to mask the multitude of other ludicrous designs dotting the gown. As the queen glanced around the room, she noticed that many of the shop attendants and guards were laughing as well.<p>

"Well, I don't think that is the one for me," Anna said as she slipped the dress off her slender body. Her blue eyes were alight with girlish glee as she raced from dress to dress, flipping through the mulitiude of gowns. The queen smiled at her sister's excitement, feeling the same energetic rush pass through her with each moment that passed. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw a dress she was certain would look beautiful on her sibling. Remaining silent for the sake of a surprise, the queen dashed over to the gown and carefully slipped it off the rack.

Handing the beautiful dress to one of the attendants, Elsa whispered the instructions very clearly. "Show this dress to my sister, but do not tell her I selected it," she said, carefully setting the gown in the middle-aged woman's arms. It seemed to the queen that smiles were contagious, as the employee broke into a large grin at the queen's request. After the woman had walked away with the gown, Elsa began calling out to her sister while wandering around the aisles. "Anna, where are you?" she called softly, keeping her voice just loud enough to be heard throughout the adjacent aisles.

Twin braids swung into the aisle as Anna leaned over to look at her sister. "I'm right here. _You_ are the one who disappeared," she said, smiling at the queen's dumbstruck expression. Her turquoise eyes glimmered playfully as she held up another dress, looking much nicer than the one she had been wearing previously. "I'm going to go try this on. Did you find anything yet?" she asked innocently, unaware of Elsa's surprise waiting in the dressing room. The queen shook her head to continue her innocent charade, slowly beginning to walk towards the back room. Anna let out an annoyed noise and demanded that her sister search as they walked.

A delighted gasp sounded as Anna walked into the dressing room, her arms releasing the dress she had been carrying. She walked over to the white gown, running her fingers over the smooth skirt as she admired the lace sleeves. Giggling in girlish delight, the princess politely asked Elsa to help her slip the dress on to her slender figure. "This is beautiful," she beamed, twirling in mirror as she tried to see every angle of the lovely gown. Smiling Elsa nodded her head in agreement as the two sisters agreed upon a dress.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, it has been quite some time now, hasn't it? And what have you been up to while I've been imprisoned by my own nightmares, Jack Frost?" a malicious voice asked as the sand pulled on the spirit's ankle. The words rang through the young Guardian's mind, repeating over and over again as memories bombarded Jack's head. His azure eyes finally flickered to the grey-skinned man, anger dancing across the glossy blue orbs. The winter spirit thrashed about furiously, trying to break free of the black bindings wrapped around his leg. "I do not believe you will escape this so easily, Frost," Pitch continued in a spiteful tone.<p>

Grimacing as the sand tightened to an unbearable amount of pressure, Jack continued twisting and turning. After everything that had happened during the fight five years earlier, the spirit refused to lose to the evil man standing below him. _"Come on, Jack!"_ he scolded himself, digging his staff in between his leg and the sand in hopes of loosening the binds. _"You can't give up when Elsa… No, you need to win this for Elsa."_ Using the graceful queen as motivation, Jack pried himself free of the midnight sand and hastily flew out of Pitch's reach. Snow whipped past him as he darted higher and higher, watching as the malevolent male seemed to shrink.

Watching from his place several hundred feet in the stormy sky, the spirit saw an almost humanlike creature waltz closer to the boogeyman. Even as Pitch whipped his dark weapons against the white being, the short individual continued its joyous march. Although the wind whistled in Jack's ears, making hearing difficult, he could have sworn he heard the happy words, "Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Seeming to also hear the strange words, the boogeyman froze to the ground in confusion, giving Jack the opportunity to strike. Gripping his staff firmly, the Guardian whizzed to the ground in a blur of white and blue.

Determination flickering across his face, Jack aimed the curved end of his long stick towards the black-robed figure. Ice shot from the end of the large staff, coming into contact with the boogeyman's chest and causing a loud cracking noise. Gasping in what appeared to be pain and shock, Pitch dashed from the scene while clutching the iced-over area. Satisfied that the evil man would not return for quite a while, Jack walked over to the short being that had allowed him the chance to strike. "Hey, little guy, I'm Jack Frost," he said politely, realizing that the creature was living snowman.

Smiling cheerfully, the snowman held his stick hand out to the winter spirit and kindly introduced himself. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he said sweetly, pulling a delighted chuckle from Jack's lips as he looked over the unique snowman. Although the spirit had seen and created many beings in his three hundred years, Jack had never been able to create a living creature. Curious as to Olaf's beginnings, the Guardian asked him about his creator. _"Snowmen don't just come from thin air,"_ he thought, trying to convince himself that the question did not sound rude. "Oh, I almost forgot about that. Elsa, from Arendelle, created me about five months ago. Do you think you can give me a lift back home, Jack Frost?"

Letting out another chuckle, Jack nodded and scooped the snowman into his arms. _"I hope Elsa knows how beautiful and amazing her powers are. Nobody should have to live in fear the way she does…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know! Ugh! It took me forever to update, but I had to take the PLAN test (three hours of my life, just GONE) and I wanted to make sure everybody had a chance to vote! Also, I just started crew (rowing) again, so I've been waking up at five in the morning! No time to write after school cause I'm too tired... And my last excuse, I am a lazy female who just started watching Supernatural. Okay, please accept my apology and this batch of Jelsa cookies! *hands out cookies to all my Jelsators*<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**The secret trio: Haha, yeah. He was an important part of the movie and somebody gave me a very good idea! :)**

**Guest: I update as often as I can, but I've had a lot of school work lately! And I'm assuming "wow" means that I did good, so thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you! :D You are so sweet.**

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Is that bad or good? Anyways, thanks for your (continued) support! Haha!~**

**CFMRDP: Thanks, it's just easier for me to try to keep all the chapters the same length... :)**

**N1kk1 Starlet: Glad you weren't mad. I'll admit that I was up to my neck in school work, but nothing seriously wrong. And Olaf is adorable! Happy (belated) St. Patrick's Day!**

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: I tried to make Pitch buy us all food... It didn't end well.**

**jinouga23: Thanks, but don't forget to eat! I don't want anyone dying because of me! O_O**

**Jelsa: It takes me FOREVER to write a good chapter, and usually the ideas just kinda come to me. These are what I call "filler chapters."**

**EmmaWolf: Okay, see if the link works. I put it at the end of the chapter! :)**

**Lygiter: HEY, IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY YOU CANhvaloijvaoi... Sorry about that. Jack hijacked my keyboard and froze my backspace...**

**BlacktwinWhitetwin: At least I gave you a cookie to fill in for the donuts! :) And I don't TRY to be mean (usually).**

**Creepercraft193: Thanks! And I never noticed that before! Now I can imagine him as a gorilla every time I watch Frozen...**

**x Cheetah x: Thanks, and I agree with everything you said!**

* * *

><p>A loud crash sounded several rooms over, causing Elsa to lift her head from the piles of work and leave to investigate. As she opened the door and peered inside, a smile formed on her pale pink lips and she ran over to the silver-haired male. Helping him to his feet, the young queen noticed the oddly shaped white object in his hands and gasped in delighted surprise. "Olaf, I see you've met Jack Frost," she said calmly, despite feeling her heart race against her ribcage at the sight of her dear friend. With a joyous smile, Elsa continued speaking, saying, "And I sincerely hope he stays with us long enough for me to give him the official tour of Arendelle."<p>

The winter spirit seemed to smile at the suggestion, making the queen's heart pound more fiercely than it had been earlier. Jack nodded enthusiastically, setting the snowman on his feet before pushing himself off the tile ground. "That sounds like fun, especially if my favorite queen is going to be there," he said, blushing as the last words left his mouth. Suddenly, he winced as if in great pain and shifted his weight to the right side, gingerly lifting his leg off the ground. Curious about the spirit's strange behavior, Elsa dashed over and began examining the male's ankle. She could not find any signs of obvious struggle, as there was no swelling or other sign of a struggle on the exterior of his leg.

Lifting her gaze from Jack's leg to his eyes, the queen firmly demanded, "What happened while you were away?" Her turquoise orbs never once broke their stare as she waited for his response, knowing for certain that something had happened. When he refused to answer the simple inquiry, Elsa stood up and grasped his shoulder, pulling him over to a cushioned chair. "Sit down and tell me what happened, otherwise you will _not_ be getting that special tour," she threatened, glowering softly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Elsa knew that there was little she could do to change the past events, but she needed to know about them to fix the future.

Sighing in resignation, Jack shrugged his broad shoulders and offered an innocent look before replying to the queen. "I got into a fight with the boogeyman," he started, momentarily turning his gaze to the snowman playing with the flowers in a vase, "and I probably wouldn't have made it if Olaf hadn't save me." Elsa searched his eyes for any signs of dishonesty, feeling warm relief when she found none. Although the news that the boogeyman was a real being frightened the queen, her mind was too preoccupied to focus on the potential danger. "I think some of his sand got into my leg…"

"Is there any way to get it out?" Elsa questioned, panic flashing across her feminine features as her eyes once again flicked to the injured leg. As she watched more intently than before, she noticed a brief flash of darkness squirm from under his skin before disappearing again. Returning her focus to the words Jack was saying, the queen was disappointed to hear that he did not know of a way to heal the damage. Suddenly, an idea appeared in the woman's mind and she placed her hands around the man's ankle softly. He began to ask what she was doing when Elsa interrupted him, saying, "Shh, just let me try this." With no other words, she pushed a wave of her power into the spirit's leg.

* * *

><p>Jack watched in awe as a soft blue light enveloped the throbbing area of his leg where the sand had infected him. The longer the glow surrounded him, the less pain he felt in the injured area of his body until nothing remained but pure warmth. Looking exhausted from the effort, Elsa slumped back against the ground and released a small puff of breath. "Are you okay, Elsa?" the spirit asked hurriedly, already leaping to his newly repaired feet and helping the queen into the chair he had just been using. She nodded her head weakly and offered a soft smile before closing her eyes, revealing just how much energy she had used to heal him.<p>

Not seeming to have noticed any of the events that occurred in the room just moments earlier, Olaf wandered over and gave the sleeping queen a curious glance. "What happened to her?" he asked innocently, tilting his head in confusion as he walked to her side. For the first time since meeting the living snowman, Jack noticed that a cloud of flurries followed him wherever he went. Smiling, the spirit assumed that the cloud was yet another testament to Elsa's magnificent power and kindness towards living things.

"Elsa, are you in here?" another feminine voice called from the hallway as somebody began pushing the open. With a worried look on her sweet features, Anna leaned into the room and saw Jack standing beside the young queen. Confused, the princess began to ask what had happened only to be silenced by her sister's gentle snoring. Looking at Jack with a teasing look replacing the confusion and worry, the young girl jokingly said, "When she wakes up, I suggest you don't tell her she snores. I don't care how many times I've tried to tell her; she just refuses to believe it." Not saying another word to the winter spirit, Anna gave the two males a small wave and ducked out of the room.

After several minutes of simply standing around the room, Olaf excused himself and wandered into the hallway. Suddenly anxious at the thought of being alone with the queen, Jack began pacing softly, thankful for his refusal to wear shoes. Elsa let out a soft moan in her sleep before she continued her soft snoring, attracting the attention of the silver-haired spirit. _"She looks so peaceful,"_ Jack thought, returning to her side where he crouched on the ground. Unable to tear his gaze away from the sleeping beauty, the Guardian slowly leaned forward and placed his lips against her forehead. He took in the softness of her skin against his lips and the sweet smell of vanilla and lilacs that filled his nose.

Suddenly, Elsa stirred from her slumber with Jack's lips still pressed against her forehead. Riddled with sleep, the queen gently pulled back and cast a confused look at the mortified spirit. "What were you…?" she began to ask as the realization slowly dawned on her, filling her face with a look of shock. Her turquoise eyes widened, yet they were not filled with anger or sadness. The queen simply seemed to be surprised at the forwardness the winter spirit had shown towards her. Blushing, she sat up in the chair and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, holding his against her firmly as she softly whispered, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, super fluffy ending! :) And here is a link to the wedding dress, which I forgot to add to the other chapters! . -D-Kazc_Kv7M/TaZhyrzvaTI/AAAAAAAAaIc/8DfllPIdJ_M/s1600/06dc152652b78e47_ .com_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**lovinglovexx: Well then, prepare to die because it gets fluffier. :)**

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Thanks! :D And I know, I'm a genius. (sarcastic tone of voice should be used)**

**Lygiter: _YOU THINK SOME FIRE'S GONNA HURT ME? HA- Ow, ow, ow! Alvarie, help me!~_ *sighs* Jack, you cannot argue with people like this. *puts out fire with extinguisher* And thank you. :)**

**The secret trio: Thanks! I work hard to make the endings good!**

**darth jennab: *blushes* Thank you. And they are gonna be such a great couple.**

**x Cheetah x: Hehe!~ That is all I can safely say. :)**

**N1kk1 Starlet: Actually, Elsa confessed to Jack first. He just kissed her. I guess it can be kinda confusing... But thanks! :D**

**Creepercraft193: Thanks, and I watched it just after reading your review!**

**LilBub luver: Olaf is amazing! He is so cute and funny! And thanks, I try to put a good amount of effort into each of them.**

**BlacktwinWhitetwin: Hmm, can't have you being dead. *resurrection* You're welcome for the cookie.**

**Tem's Promise: Thanks!~ I like adorable, so I try to write adorable.**

**forgivemefandoms: Well, Elsa was the "what he saw next" thing that shocked him. I have a set length now. Olaf already came in. My fans are the Jelsators. Tooth will come in, but it'll be a while. Cool, I like villains sometimes... Sorry about that. :( I'll post it in my profile.**

**monkeymouse7906: I will never stop! The mysterious welts. -.- And good for you!**

* * *

><p>Despite still feeling exhausted from using so much of her powers, Elsa longed for the feeling of Jack's lips against her bare skin again. Still, she knew better than to act on impulses and simply leaned into the cool hand he had cupped around her cheek. Enjoying the tender moment, the queen closed her turquoise eyes and placed her delicate palm against the winter spirit's rough hand. "I have loved since I first saw you," Jack said, responding to her earlier statement as he leaned his forehead against hers, his mint-scented breath brushing against her pale cheeks and blowing long strands of platinum blonde hair back from her face. "And do you want to know a secret?" he continued tauntingly, an alluring tone underlying the playful question. Elsa nodded against his head, wanting to know everything about the white-haired male. Wearing the smirk the queen had grown to love, Jack said, "I am a Guardian."<p>

Confused, the queen pulled her head back slightly and opened her eyes to peer into the blue orbs of the spirit. Not removing her hand from his, she softly asked, "What is a Guardian?" Elsa felt as though that term was familiar to her, yet she was unable to pinpoint when she had heard someone use the phrase. Sifting through the happier memories of her youth, the queen was forced to dig into the darkest recesses of her mind until she came across the appropriate memory. Light in her widened eyes, she happily exclaimed, "You're a Guardian of Childhood!" Although the statement was obvious, Elsa could not help but feel amazement at meeting one of the heroes she had often dreamed about while she was still very young.

Chuckling, Jack ran a hand through his short locks and nodded slightly, saying, "Yeah, but you wouldn't have been told about me. I'm still pretty new to the gang." Red blush crept onto his cheeks as his finger traced over a dark leather string wrapped around his neck. Curious, Elsa looped her finger around the string and pulled the item from Jack's hoodie, smiling at the amulet dangling from the end. "Oh, that's just something they gave me after initiating me." He quickly tucked it back into his azure hoodie and gave the queen an awkward look before happily pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as he spun her around, his hands firmly holding her waist as he twirled around the room. The feeling of sailing freely through the air of the small room gave the queen a delightfully free sensation. After the Guardian had set Elsa back on the ground, she stumbled slightly as she regained her footing and said, "You know, I always loved the stories of Jack Frost the most." Warm blush spread across her cheeks as she leaned on Jack's shoulder, using him to support her weight until the dizziness dissipated.

Tilting his head to the side, Jack gave the queen a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, holding her close to him. Her heart pounded as she felt his cool lips gently brush her forehead again, soft against her warm skin. Smiling playfully, Elsa tilted her head upward slightly until her plump lips met the winter spirit's, forming a perfect kiss. It started slow and easy but soon intensified as Jack recovered from his shock. The queen's turquoise eyes slipped closed as she wrapped her arms around the Guardian's neck, feeling his hands trail across her back as the kiss deepened.

* * *

><p><p>

Shock overwhelmed the white-haired male as Elsa suddenly tilted her head so their lips connected. However, the shock soon dissolved into joy and he began kissing the queen back with equal passion. As her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him closer to her, he inched his hands from around her waist to the small of her back. When he finally pulled back minutes later, breathless and flushed from the sheer passion, he saw nothing but love in the blonde's eyes. Whispering from his breathlessness, Jack softly said, "I love you, too." The truth was clear in his words as he held Elsa tightly to his chest, feeling her warm breath hit against his skin.

Elsa rested her head against Jack's shoulder, nuzzling her head into his neck as he scooped her into his arms. Suddenly, as he was carrying her over to the window where the sunlight poured in, she looked up at him with concern in her eyes. Her voice shook as she hesitantly asked, "How old are you, Jack?" As the question left her full lips, the winter spirit realized that, while the marks confirmed that they were soul mates, Elsa would grow older as he remained the same. Eyes widened in the fear of losing the only woman he had ever truly loved, Jack shook his head and slowly lowered her to the space near the window.

"I am so stupid," he shouted after setting Elsa down, somewhat grateful that his staff was discarded by the chair. Taking deep breaths to control his anger, the spirit sat on the ground and cradled his head in his hands, trying to think of a solution. After several long, silent minutes, an idea came to Jack, but he was unsure of how the queen would react. "Elsa? Would you hate me if I became human?" he asked quietly, keeping his gaze focused on the ground just near her feet, unable to look at the young woman. His chest constricted as he waited patiently for her response, hoping that she would not be upset at the very notion.

Silence filled the room, stretching for several painstaking seconds as the question hung in the air. Finally, a shadow crossed over the spirit as Elsa moved to sit next to him, holding his hand in hers and looking into his azure eyes. "I could never hate you, Jack," she said firmly yet lovingly, not tearing her gaze from Jack the entire time she spoke. "I suppose the more important question is whether or not you would hate yourself. You have been Jack Frost, winter spirit, for centuries. Could you handle being a human again? Being susceptible to the cold?" Her voice contained worry as she slowly slid closer to Jack until she sitting in his lap, wrapping her lithe arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

Without hesitation, Jack nodded and held Elsa closer to him, his mind reeling through all the years he had spent with powers over ice. Surely it would difficult to readjust to being a human, but the young male was willing to do anything for the queen. _"What's the point of being soul mates if I'm going to outlive her by centuries?"_ he asked himself, watching as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her, resisting laughing at the adorable habit the queen had created for herself. "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I didn't respond to the reviews on my Author's Note because it was just me letting you guys know my feelings. So, as much as I would like to personally thank everyone who understands my feelings and offered me comfort, I just don't have the time. Thank you to everyone who understands my situation as a high school writer who writes purely for enjoyment. :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**N1kk1 Starlet: Yes, Jack would definitely go that far! I'm not going to make him, though, because that wouldn't quite fit in with the story. Haha!~**

**Anonymous: Thanks! I love Jelsa, too. Well, I guess I probably should, since I am writing this fanfic for it!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yeah, I like writing super fluffy chapters! Haha!~**

**LilMate: ... I am not allowed to say anything unless you want some MAJOR spoilers! :D**

**DemigodOnFire: I try to update, it's just getting harder with school and stuff. :( But I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Jenna: Thanks, that really made me feel so much better. :)**

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Aw, yes, the fluff is very important in my stories. Especially this one! :)**

**The secret trio: We shall find out soonish!**

**BlacktwinWhitetwin: No problem! I love reviving people who read my stories! And thanks for all your support!**

**DntlessAnnabeth: Hmm, maybe. I get so much inspiration from your reviews, so I'll definitely think about that!**

**Alexia Colette: Thank you!**

**LygiterTheRawChickenQueen: (*throws snowballs at you and falls asleep*) He just... I just... What the heck, Jack?! And thanks! I probably won't be a professional author, but I hope to continue writing throughout my life! :)**

**EmmaWolf: *bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep* Sorry, I had to bleep out all the spoilers. *smiles mischievously***

**darth jennab: Well, now I want to make it mean something! Dang it! *types furiously* But thanks for being so nice! :D**

**Creepercraft193: I don't know. I already have this CRAZY idea for a sequel that I really can't say anything about until this one is finished.**

**FlowerPainter: Thanks, and sorry for keeping you waiting so long!**

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up on her own bed, a gentle breeze blowing her long hair against her pale cheeks. She went to move, to stretch her tired limbs from their long slumber, but something was holding her down. Looking over her shoulder, she was greeted with the familiar sight of the snow white hair and the pale freckled skin that belonged to Jack Frost. His stormy blue eyes were closed in his slumber and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. A smile pulled at her chapped lips as she felt his muscular body pressed against her back and she arched herself into him a little more.<p>

After a few minutes, she carefully pulled herself away from him and noticed that she was still wearing relatively formal attire. Smiling, she went into her closet, something she had not done very often since discovering her unique abilities, and pulled out a casual outfit. A dark green t-shirt paired with jeans Anna had bought her for horseback riding. With the sun shining and the flowers popping out of the ground, she knew that it would be good day to visit the stables. Perhaps she could convince Jack to ride with her, and the queen also wanted to invite her sister and Kristoff.

Suddenly, the sound of something, or someone, falling caught the queen's attention and she swung around to see Jack had fallen off the bed. Giggling slightly at the obvious panic in his eyes, she ran over and bent down next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, taking him in for the first time since she had woken up. His hoodie had been discarded on the loveseat in the corner of her large room, leaving him in little more than his tattered brown pants and a thin white shirt. She blushed slightly as she realized that she could see through his shirt slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack responded, rubbing his head and wincing slightly as he sat up. He smiled at her, causing Elsa's heart to melt at the amazing sight, and he quickly pushed himself off the ground. "I was just worried about you. One second you were laying down, sleeping, and the next… gone," he said, whispering the last word through a pained voice. Elsa wondered what could have caused the panic attack he had had upon noticing her absence. However, she didn't question him about it and instead stood up as well, smiling at him softly as she held his hand.

Casting a small glance at the clothes she had laid out for herself, Elsa smiled softly and walked over to them. "Jackson," she began, feeling the need to use his full first name for a change, "I sincerely hope you have some shoes that you can wear." She paused, laughing at the confused look that fell upon his wintry features, along with slight annoyance. It was obvious that he was not a fan of wearing shoes, and that look only confirmed the queen's belief. "Today, you and I are going to go horseback riding."

* * *

><p>Jack shook his head slightly, never having had the most luck with horses while he was simply standing near them. Even when he was human, the large animals had been aggressive towards him and built his small fear of them. "I'm not sure if I should…" He tried to say that he wasn't sure if he should be allowed to ride a horse after having so many bad experiences. However, as much as he wanted to avoid getting on top of a horse, the winter spirit did not want to disappoint Elsa. "I'll just make some shoes, I guess," he muttered, looking around for his staff.<p>

His eyes scanned over the room, looking for the hooked wooden object he needed to utilize his powers. Finally, he found it resting against the wall and he hastily walked over to it. The moment his hands touched the rough wood he had grown so used to, a swirled frost pattern decorated the wall. Soft giggling came from behind him as Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "I've been meaning to repaint that wall," she said, her voice light and free. Jack couldn't fight the smile he felt grow on his lips, knowing that he had helped bring her some of the freedom she now felt.

"We can paint it together after we get back from horseback riding," he said, still smiling as he turned around in her loose grip. He placed his hands on her small waist and lifted her high above his head, letting his staff fall to the ground in a loud clatter. After a few minutes, he set her back down, letting his pale, calloused hands linger on her curvaceous body for a few extra seconds before he removed them. "I suppose I should leave you to get dressed, Your Majesty," he said through a chuckle, giving her a small bow as he spoke.

Elsa rolled her eyes, those beautiful turquoise eyes that had made the young Guardian fall so fast. However, she did not protest as Jack quickly slipped out of her room, scooping his staff up as he went. The sight waiting beyond the door for him gave him quite a shock and quite possibly a bruised jaw. The winter spirit had learned many years earlier not to get on the bad side of the Tooth Fairy, and he had tried his best to follow that knowledge. So why had she just punched him so hard he was having a hard time seeing? "What the heck, Tooth?" he said quietly, rubbing his jaw and wincing as he came to the sore skin.

Anger flashed in the fairy's amethyst eyes, which were shining bright with unshed tears. Her gem-colored feathers were ruffled beyond belief and several of them had fallen to the floor of the palace. Jack was confused as to why his friend was so upset, let alone upset with him. He had been in Arendelle for the past several days, and he had not done anything to cause Tooth any harm before he had arrived. "You are such a jerk," she shouted, landing on the soft carpet delicately. And suddenly, Jack realized exactly what was going on: Tooth, one of his closest friends, still had feelings for him… And somehow, she knew about him and Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy with school and my sport (waking up at 4 in the morning is not fun...). Also, I just haven't had any inspiration. It happens every now and then. All my inspiration just poofs away for a few weeks and I can't write anything good! So, hopefully this makes up for it! *bakes a bazillion cakes* Enjoy the free cakes, my friends!<strong>


End file.
